The Hurt in Her Eyes
by DarklordAxel35
Summary: AU of sort: Avatar Katara/ One show of affection can change show much. A bond is born between two children, one of fire and one of water. A father's cruelty is all it takes to sever that bond. The child of fire is left with a deep seeded hatred, and a wound in his heart. A wound left by the last thing he saw before the two were separated. The Hurt in her eyes.
1. Book One Chapter One

_**Author's note: This will be my first "Avatar: The Last Airbender" story written. I however am knowledgeable enough with the series that I feel confidant in my abilities to write it. To be safe I did all my research while writing this first chapter, I checked the birth years and death years of certain characters to get what the canonical ages of certain characters would be at the start of this story.**_

_**This story is an AU of sort due to events concerning Zuko taking place, and the role of Avatar falling onto Katara.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape, way, or form own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to it's respective owners. Trust me if I owned it I wouldn't be typing on my crummy little laptop, oh well. Enjoy!**_

Book: One Chapter: One

_Sometimes it's those we care for the most that spark the most radical of changes. One little show of emotion, be it one of love or hate, can shape one's person in life. When a heart filled with love has it all stripped away, all that remains is hatred for that which took the love away._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

For the eleven-year old prince Zuko, the last month of sailing had been one of dreariness and boredom. Having been told by his father that he, his mother, and his sister were to embark on a diplomatic trip to the southern water tribe. The order to go, supposedly given by his grandfather, fire lord Azulon, in hopes of establishing trade in exchange for the halt of the raids. The whole ordeal confused the young prince, he wasn't sure what they had meant by raids, but what could a miniscule tribe in the southern reaches of the world offer that the most powerful nation in the world didn't already have access too.

Despite it all, Zuko had tried having some fun during the trip. Having a whole month to spend with his mother, even with his sister present, had brought some solace to the boy. Before this, the longest boat ride he had experienced had been the occasional visits to Ember Island his family partook in. So knowing he had his mother's comfort helped ease him through the journey.

As of the moment, the young prince was laid out in his bed, covered in an extra blanket, something that was necessary as the further south they went, the colder it became. Though try as he might, Zuko couldn't lul himself into slumber, it wasn't the cold, being a firebender, even one of lacking talent as he had been once told, his inner fire kept the cold at bay. What kept the prince awake was the current ordeal, " This is stupid...why couldn't grandfather just send father instead, " he grumbled aloud.

" Because dumb-dumb, father is much too busy to handle the likes of the lowly water peasants. " The sound of the sickeningly sweet voice of his sister caused Zuko to rise in shock.

" Azula! " He growled with a flustered expression, " I thought I told you not to come in here! "

His younger sibling merely rolled her eyes, " No need to get all fussy Zuzu, " she smirked. She knew her brother despised the nickname, at first it was simply that, a nickname given by a sister who had yet to properly say her brothers name. As she grew it slowly became laced with more and more playful malice and venom. The glare he gave only widened her smirk, " Mother told me to tell you that we'd be arriving in the savages village by dawn tomorrow. "

The mentioning of their mother seemed to quell the initial anger Zuko had felt. " Oh...well, th-thanks for telling me, " he mumbled.

The young princess grinned as she turned to leave her brothers cabin. " Oh, and Zuzu, " She stopped, looking over her shoulder at him, " Do try to be on your best behavior, we wouldn't want those little water peasants to have better manners than the prince of the Fire Nation.

He watched her leave with a smile on her face and what he referred to as a cackle, his fists clenched the whole time. " ...Stupid Azula, " Laying back in bed, he tossed the blankets back over him, and turned his gaze to the picture on his bedside stand. A picture of his family, painted on one of their trips to Ember Island, better times in his mind. Times when his father wasn't so distant, and he and Azula were siblings that genuinely cared for one another.

A loud sigh left his lips as he rolled over, covering his head with the blanket, " ...At least we get off this stupid boat in the morning… " Shutting his eyes as tight as he could, Zuko finally managed to fall asleep, but not before shedding a single tear.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inside a snow hut within the Southern Water Tribe, a woman solemnly stroked the head of her nine year old daughter. " Hush now Katara, everything will be fine tomorrow, " Kya said with a whisper to her daughter. Ever since the news that the Fire Nation would be arriving for delegations, the whole tribe had been put on edge, and with the warriors gone for some time, they had reasons to feel as such.

" B-but mom...what if they're here for… " She didn't finish, her eyes fell to the ground as she fought back tears. The tribe had known for some time that Katara was a waterbender, the only one of her kind in the whole tribe. Because of this, the fear of another raid constantly loomed over families head.

Kya, knowing what her daughter feared, continued to stroke her head, " It's going to be alright sweetie...the letter said the meeting with the royal family would make sure no raids ever happened again. " She personally knew that the words written on a piece of parchment meant as little as a vocal promise from the fire lord himself, but the thought that her daughter could be safe seemed to fight against her rational thoughts.

Just as she had begun to get her youngest to sleep, her oldest, Sokka, barged into the hut. He was adorned in traditional face paint, a parka much too large for his size, and a spear, equally as big. " Don't you worry mom, once those ash breathers get here I'll make sure nothing happens. "

Though she knew the boy meant well, Kya feared for her son. He had the blood of a warrior in him, and the hatred of the Fire Nation instilled from a young age. Even if she couldn't actually be mad at him, she put on a face of frustration and walked to her son, taking the oversized weapon from his hands. " That's enough Sokka, there won't be a need for violence, tomorrow is a day meant to make peace… " She saw the hurt look in her son's eyes, she knew he only wanted to protect them while their father was away, but the thought of losing him for his actions pained her more than his eyes.

Looking away from his mother, hoping she wouldn't see the sadness in his eyes, afterall, warriors didn't show they were sad. " ..But mom...with dad off on a hunting trip, I'm...I'm the one who's supposed to protect you and Katara...the one who's supposed to protect everyone. "

It pained Kya to know that her son thought everything had to fall onto his shoulders, but she refused to relent, knowing he'd grow up one day to be as strong as he thinks he is now. She pulled her son into a loving embrace, " Everything will be alright Sokka. " She planted a kiss on the top of his head, " Your father would be proud of you, to know his son is taking his role as a warrior so seriously. "

Her words brought a smile to Sokka's face, " Do you really mean that mom..? "

She nodded, " I do, but you know Sokka, a warrior needs his rest if he's going to be as big and strong as his father someday. " A smile of her own appeared on Kya's face at the sight of her little warriors pouting expression at the mention of sleeping. " Now, now Sokka, a growing boy needs his sleep, now, wipe that off your face and join your sister in bed. " She returned to Katara, who was now soundly sleeping, resuming the stroking of the girls head, " I'll go have a short word with Gran-gran, then I'll join the two of you in bed. "

Knowing better than to argue with his mother, Sokka complied with the request. Removing the war paint with an old cloth, and carefully climbing into bed with his slumbering sister. He took one last look at his mother before rolling over, " Goodnight mom… "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The night had passed as fast as it had come, the morning sun, illuminating the south pole in an array of beautiful and vivid colors. A sight that Ursa enjoyed thoroughly, though she had never visited either of the poles before, she could clearly see the beauty of the region. A yawn broke the silence, catching the crown princess's attention and causing her to smile. That yawn, so loud and unbefitting in the eyes of most nobles, belonged to her son. Though she loved both her children equally, she had always felt a special connection to Zuko, perhaps it was because she knew his father's disdain, or perhaps it was how Azlua tried distancing herself.

" Good morning Zuko, " She spoke with such a kindhearted voice, a voice that could calm the wildest of beasts. Her son, having just gotten out of bed, was unaware of the bedhead he sported, causing her to cover her mouth and laugh.

The sight of his mother laughing made poor Zuko's cheeks turn as red as the rising sun, quickly patting his hair down and making his way over to her. " G-good morning mother, " he said, trying to hide his prior embarrassment.

He handed her the ribbon he used to hold his hair, and allowed her to put it in it's usual ponytail. " We'll want you to look your best today Zuko, I know it will be cold, but everything will be fine. "

He gave her a nod, not wanting to act pouty or upset in front of her. At least that was his intention, then she stepped on deck. " Good morning mother, Zuzu, " Azula was already dressed in the winter clothes made specifically for this trip, she smiled at Zuko's flustered face. " Mother, how long will we be staying, the weather is dreadfully cold, I'm worried poor Zuzu won't be able to handle it, what with how weak his bending is and all. "

Zuko growled, " Shut it Azula! "

Her smile broadened, " It's true though Zuko, why, I'm surprised you aren't already turning blue from the cold. "

Zuko opened his mouth to counter, their mother had stepped in the way, a look of disapproval on her face. " That is quite enough Azula, I will not accept this kind of behavior while we are here. We are guest and will act appropriately. "

A scowl was Azula's response to her mother, she always sided with Zuko, always defended him, it irritated her. The scowl quickly vanished, as she replaced it with her usual calm demeanor. She began walking away, putting a smile on as she strode off deck, " I don't see why we have to act polite for a bunch of savages that live in huts and tents. "

Before Ursa could react to her daughters insult of the tribe they'd be visiting, she was gone. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh, " I don't know what's wrong with that girl… "

Zuko huffed, " She's just a jerk is all, " Zuko froze up when his mother gave him the same disapproving look. He hung his head, " I'm sorry mom… "

She pulled him into a hug and stared off the bow of the ship, looking onward at the village that was steadily growing closer and closer. " It's alright Zuko, now we're going to be here for a few days, and I want you on your best behavior, after all, how will you ever meet any nice girls if you act like you do with Azula. "

His eyes widened with horror as his mother smirked, " M-mom, how c-could you say that! " His cheeks, redder than before, and his words a stammer-filled mess, only brought more laughter to his mother.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sight of Fire Nation ships in Water Tribe waters had always been a thing to fear. In the past, both distant and recent, the villagers of the tribe had loved ones taken, families broken, by the metal ships of the Fire Nation. Kya held Katara close, and stood next to Sokka and Kanna, the children's grandmother. Their eyes seemingly glued to the vessel that sliced through the surrounding ice with ease.

Katara shook in her mother's grip, if her bending was discovered, she would surely be taken away. Her shaking ceased only when the soothing touch of her grandmother, who cast a gentle smile towards her. " There is nothing to fear Katara, be brave, like all the waterbenders before you. "

Her grandmother was right, and if her mother was right about this being a peaceful visit, she wouldn't have anything at all to as the nine year old bender managed to put on a brave face, the ship made contact with the shoreline. She watched intently as the maw of the metallic vessel opened, letting a ramp down. Her breath hitched as two lines of soldiers marched down the ramp and lined up, the sight of so many Fire Nation soldiers only reinforced her fears.

The soldiers however, only stood in place, their stillness brought some ease to the shaken girl. It was who stepped off the ship after the soldiers that really caught her attention. A woman, no older than her own mother, with pale skin, long silky dark-brown hair, and gentle golden eyes; in short, she was beautiful, nothing like the monsters her brother often told her lived in the Fire Nation. Next to the woman was a girl, she had to be Katara's age, her skin was as equally pale as the womans, her hair a solid black and neatly kept up, her eyes however, an amber-like gold, and as piercing as any spear; this girl intimidated Katara.

The last one to depart from the vessel was who Katara's eyes seemed drawn to. A boy, seemingly around the age of Sokka, just as the woman and the girl, his skin was pale, maybe even paler, his hair, kept in a neat ponytail but with strands that refused to rest neatly, and his eyes, though glued to the ramp her walked down, and despite the downtrodden look in them, seemed so lively, a fine bright gold, like sunshine; she had no opinion of the boy, and wanted to change that.

Kanna was the first to meet the royal family, walking up to Ursa and giving a kindly bow, " Welcome to our village your highness. " Though she pledged no allegiance to the Fire Nation, hospitality was the way of the Water Tribe, and the better the royal family was treated, the easier the visit would be.

Ursa's reaction brough genuine confusion to the villagers of the tribe though, " Thank you for having us, but please, there's no need to refer to me as such. " Her smile, as kind as her eyes, had it not been for her features, she could have easily passed as a member of their tribe by her demeanor alone. " I'm grateful to be here, I hope this brings about the peace that was promised. "

" As do I child, " Kanna replied with a smile and guided Ursa towards the village.

Though he didn't show it, Zuko was appalled, a lowly peasant referred to his mother as "child" and she merely accepted it. Knowing his mother however, the feeling was quickly dismissed, had it been anyone else in his family, save for his Uncle, great offense would have been taken. He stepped off the ramp and walked in tow with his mother and sister, glancing to both sides at the villagers, who had been warily eyeing him. To his right, was a boy, no older than himself, who held a dark scowl on his face, an expression which Zuko opted to ignore. To his left, however, was a girl, possibly Azula's age, her big blue curious eyes caused him to briefly freeze up.

" No good ash breathers… " Sokka angrily grumbled, deciding against his better judgement to scoop a nice ball of snow into his hand,

Katara looked on with wide eyes as her brother took aim at the back of the Fire Nation boys head. " No Sokka Don't! " she shouted and the ball of snow turned to slush as it left his hand, soaking him in the process.

" Hey! What's the big deal Katara! " Sokka, now drenched from what was once a hefty chunk of snow, stomped over to his sister.

The whole altercation was unknowingly witnessed by the sly gaze of Princess Azula, who simply grinned the rest of her trek through the village.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Zuko spent the better part of an hour, walking through the village with his mother and sister. Despite the shabbiness of it all, the villagers seemed content with the lifestyle, something Zuko couldn't wrap his head around. Occasionally as they would walk, he would glance behind him, and there he'd see that girl, eyeing him, not like how the others had. Her eyes held more curiosity, more innocence, something his mother said was in his own eyes.

The trek through the village came to an end at the chiefs igloo, a large dome shaped hut made of condensed snow and ice. Kanna and Kya welcomed Ursa and the guards that accompanied her to enter with them, something she gladly complied with. She turned to her children as she went to enter, " Zuko, I'd like for you and Azula to stay out here while I speak with the village elders. Perhaps while I'm in there the two of you could take a look around the village, maybe meet other children, stay within sight of the soldiers, we don't need you wandering off. "

Azula gave a sweet smile at her mother's request, " Of course Mother, and we'll be on our best behavior, won't we Zuzu? "

Zuko crossed his arms and turned away from his sister, " Yes mom, we'll be on our best behavior…or at least I'll try, " he mumbled the last part.

They watched their mother disappear behind the cloth that separated the igloo from the outside. Once she was out of earshot Azula let out a giggle, " Well Zuzu, I don't know about you, but I'm returning to the ship. As if I'd be caught dead interacting with such the savages of such a repulsive little village. "

The young fire prince glared at the back of his sisters head as she made her way back to the ship, leaving him standing by himself. " Stupid Azula… " He mumbled, kicking at the snow in frustration. Zuko decided on taking a look around, between waiting in the snow, or sitting on a boat with his sister, that option seemed to have the least repercussions. At least that's what he initially thought, as he roamed the village, he felt eyes on him from all directions. The women, young children, and elderly of the village looked on with expressions of fear, disgust and curiosity, like he was part of a circus or freak show.

It disgusted Zuko, he hadn't done a thing to these people, yet they look at him with such negative views. He was on the verge of heading back to ship, after all, taking Azula's taunts and jabs was starting to sound better than having holds burned through him with the many eyes of the village. Something stopped him though, he saw that girl again, she was poorly hidden behind a pile of snow, watching his every movement, as she had since her arrived. He had enough, she was stalking him, and he wanted answers as to why, " Hey you! "

Katara let out a squeak of surprise, she had been caught, and the strange boy was now heading towards her. Without thinking, she sprinted towards the southern end of the village, and out into the tundra, the boy on her heels the whole time. " Go away! Leave me alone! "

" I wanna know why you were following me! " He shouted out behind her. His expression led her to believe he was angry with her, but his voice sounded more like frustration. Frustration, like the kind Sokka feels when he can't catch a fish.

Yet still, she ran from the boy, maybe it was her natural response, whatever the reason, she soon found herself lost in thought. Glancing back into his eyes, his eyes filled with intent and determination, " _Their so pretty, like sunshine. "_

His eyes worked as a well enough distraction, using the moment she was lost in thought to close the gap between them. He grabbed her arm and grinned, he had caught her, " Got you! "

The sudden contact caused the girl to shriek, jumping away and using her waterbending to slosh the prince with cold water. Her eyes widened, she had just revealed her bending to this boy, this royal from the nation her tribe hated the most. Yet the longer she looked at him in his befuddled state, the less scared she felt, in fact, she began to laugh.

Zuko began to steam, literally, first this peasant splash him with water, then she has the nerve to laugh at him. " What's so funny?! " He roared out, but her laughter had yet to cease.

Placing her mitten-covered hand over her mouth, Katara managed to stifle her fit of giggles. " S-sorry, it's just you looked really funny. Your eyes got all big and I couldn't help but laugh. "

Her laughter resumed, but was prematurely cut off, a snowball was thrown straight in her face. She knew instantly who the culprit was, as the smug looking prince was the only other person around at the moment. " Now who's eyes are all big and funny. "

He had wanted her to get mad, to throw snow or water at him, just to give him an excuse to throw it right back. She didn't though, she just kept laughing, and as she laughed, he listened. Had she been his sister, the laughter would have driven him to start shouting, to tell her to shut up, and yet, he didn't. Unlike his sister's laugh, which was laced with malice, this girls laugh was pure, innocent, " _It's so cute. "_

Her laughter soon subsided. It had been a long time since she laughed that much, not since Sokka tried fishing and got a fishhook lodged in his thumb, only to get a second one stuck trying to get it out. She looked at the boy, this foreign boy who chased her down, all to ask her a question, a question he seemed to have forgotten. Katara stretched her hand out and smiled brightly at Zuko, " I'm Katara. "

_Katara._

Though he didn't speak, name sounded as though it would roll off his tongue with such ease. Something about her smile seemed almost, infectious, like his mother's own smile. Though he tried resisting, a smile of his own tugged at his lips, " M-my name is Zuko… " His eyes widened as he caught his slip up, he was royalty after all and should refer to himself as such, " I...I mean, my name is prince Zuko! "

His awkward introduction resulting in another fit of giggles from Katara, bring a deep blush to the princes flustered face. " You're funny Zuko, you're like my big brother, just not as loud. "

The prince's blush refused to falter, " Sh-shut up… " Something dawned on him, something he should have taken note of when he first caught her. " His eyes widened and he stepped back, " You're a waterbender! "

Katara's laughter ceased, her eyes widened in fear and shock. She suddenly sprung forward, clinging onto the boys winter coat, tears threatening to escape her eyes. " N-no! You can't tell anyone! Th-they'll take me away…just like they took everyone else… " She had told her mother she wouldn't waterbend during their guest's visit, and yet she did, she waterbent and would now pay the price for it.

At least, that's what went through the nine year old's mind. Zuko had his own look of shock from the girl's sudden outburst. What had she meant, taken away, did she think he was like the raiders? " What...what are you talking about? Why would we take you away, we don't need a waterbender. "

However she mistook his ignorance as something worse than the threat of being removed from her home. Fear welling up inside her, and overtaking her reasoning, she sprinted away from the boy and further into the tundra. " Stay away from me! " She cried out, throwing water blindly in his direction hoping to keep him away.

Zuko was undeterred by the water, as the realization that he had just sent another child running into a tundra where she'd surely freeze to death. " H-hey! Wait! " She just kept running, so he bolted after her, " Slow down already! " She was quick, he'd give her that, but he could be quicker, and he'd need to be to catch her.

Tears flew from Katara's eyes as she tried her hardest to escape the boy. He had seemed so friendly before, at least when he wasn't scowling or yelling, but she had put it in her head that he was here to take her, take her from her family, all because she was a waterbender. She glanced back, he was still there, " Go away! Leave me alone! " He shouted something back, it sounded like he wanted her to slow down, but she refused. She kept her eyes glued to the boy, he wouldn't get her again, " Just leave me alo-aaaaah! " She had been cut off mid shout by a sudden steep drop off, she stumbled to the bottom, in a less than painless fashion.

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked down the slope the girl had fallen down. " H-hey! Are you alright?! " he hoped she would answer, if anything happened he would be to blame, the peace meeting would go under, and upon returning home his father would be more than cross with him.

To his relief, however, she responded, " I-I'm alright...I think I hurt my ankle… " She shouldn't have said anything, this boy was here to take her away, at least, she thought he was. She could just barely see back up the slope, but when she did she saw concern on his face. That was the last expression she'd expected, he was concerned for her well being, afraid even.

" Just...hold still! I'll run back to the village and get some help! " He glanced down and saw a motion that he considered a nod, " Don't go anywhere! " He mentally slapped himself when he turned around "don't go anywhere? " She had probably twisted her ankle, where could she go. Before he could get twenty feet away, the girls high pitched shriek of terror reached his ears, halting him in place. With no time wasted, he pivoted in his pace, turning back towards the slope, sprint back to the edge and looking down at the girl.

She had crawled back against it, trying to get as much distance between herself and the two large predators that had emerged from the nearby snow bank. Large spotted felines with hefty antlers, snow leopard-caribou. Their razor sharp fangs bared at the helpless girl, an easy meal. The fear and panic took back hold of Katara, she clawed at the slope, hoping she could get back up. The pair of leopards closed in on her, causing her to try and scare them off with her waterbending, however the impact of her panicked bending simply agitated them.

" S-stay away from me! " She screamed, the leopard on the left was poised to pounce, if it did she knew it would be over. Holding her arms in front of her to brace for the oncoming attack was all she knew to do, all she could do in this hopeless situation. then it happened, the boy, Zuko slid down the slope, fierce determination in his eyes as he shot bursts of fire from his fists, hitting the ground between Katara and the leopards. " Z-Zuko? "

The prince growled out in frustration, now he had done it. He was just trying to help that stupid girl and now he was going to be eaten by leopards. All he could do was take his bending stance, he might not have been the best firebender, but at least he'd go down fighting. " Well what are you waiting for you stupid cats...come get me! "

The snow leopards looked the glaring boy in the eye, then back at one another before turning away, as if they had lost interest. " Th-they just...left… " Katara mumbled in amazement. Zuko had done it, he rescued her, feelings of joy began to well up inside her, she wasn't going to be eaten, and now she knew she wouldn't be taken away.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Back in the village, an uproar had sprung up. Sokka had been the first to notice his sister and the snooty fire prince had just vanished. He made sure that word spread quickly, quick enough to reach toe chiefs hut, where Kanna, Kya, and Ursa had caught wind of the situation. Kya had managed to calm her son, and tell him that his sister had not been kidnapped, and the young prince was not evil.

This didn't hide her growing concern, something she could see all too well in the face of Ursa. The two of them were experiencing the same thing, their children missing with no trade of where they could be. She made her way over to Ursa and placed her hand on the princess' arm, giving her a pained, but reassuring smile, " We'll find them. "

The gesture worked as intended, as Ursa seemed to have lost the initial panic she had been feeling. A sour feeling had overtaken her stomach at the thought of her Zuko, lost out in the tundra, but he wasn't alone, Kya's little girl was out there too, she felt selfish only worrying for her child. " Kya, Zuko won't let anything happen to your daughter, he's a strong boy. "

Azula chose that moment to saunter up to her mother, who's worry was very visible. Despite the situation Azula only smiled, " Don't worry mother, maybe Zuko just decided to run off and play with the little water peasant. Oh but what happens if their lost, my tutor once told me that the tundra is a vast place, poor Zuzu must be so scared out there. "

Ursa rarely let her temper out of check, it was expected as a lady of the court to be quiet and calm. She however could only handle so much of her youngest's behavior. " That is enough Azula! Your brother and that girl could very well be in danger out there. Now you march yourself back to the ship and go to your cabin, right this instant. "

"But I- "

" No buts, now Azula. " She listened as her daughter grumbled out a "yes mother" before stomping back to the ship. She hated losing her temper, it broke her heart that she would have to raise her voice to one of her children, but now was not the moment for Azula to say such things.

As the young princess trudged back to the ship, a pair of soldiers stepped up to Ursa. " Your highness, we found two pairs of footprints towards the southern end of the village. We think prince Zuko may have wandered off with the girl in his company. "

A surge of relief flooded over Ursa, they had found a trail, which meant the children could be found. " Thank goodness, please, go after them immediately, make sure they're both safe. "

The soldiers had prepared to embark when they had suddenly been stopped by Kanna. " I'm sorry to say this but heading out now wouldn't be the best idea… "

" But mother why?! " Kya looked at her mother-in-law with large skeptical eyes. " The sun is still out, if they go out now they could find the two of them and be back before dusk! "

Kanna shook her head, " There's a blizzard coming...the most we can do is wait for it to pass in the morning and hope those two stay safe…" It pained her to say it, her granddaughter was out there, but those old bones of hers knew when a storm would hit, and a bad one at that, something that just came with age.

Kya wanted to protest, but knew better than to question Gran-gran's word, the woman had lived their longer than anyone else and knew the tundra better than she knew herself. To her surprise it was Ursa who spoke up, and not in protest. " If what you say is true Kanna...then we'll wait… "

They knew it was a hard choice for a mother to make, but with the sight of large clouds suddenly covering the distant sun, they knew all they could do was wait. Both mothers looked out at the sky, watching the vanishing sunlight.

" Zuko… "

" Katara… "

" Please be safe. "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The last half hour had been spent with Zuko desperately trying to make his way back up the slope. Katara was strapped to the older boys back, using his winter coat to tie her body to his. Try as he might though, the cold was starting to get to Zuko, not having the thick, warm coat was only the start. He had to use his hands to try and crawl back up the slope, and with the sun suddenly fading, his inner fire's ability to keep him warm faded as well. To top it all off sharp winds had kicked up with no warning, and a light snowfall had begun.

Katara looked to the sky, seeing the dark clouds looming over. She knew these clouds, as her grandmother had often pointed them out in the past. A blizzard was coming, and they had nowhere to go. " Z-Zuko… " she tried getting his attention.

The prince was slowly getting more and more frustrated. Each attempt ended with him sliding back to the bottom, erasing all progress made. " Gah! What, I'm trying to save us! "

She tugged on his shirt, making him look back to the sky, the clouds even thicker in the matter of moments she had been looking away. " It's ...it's a blizzard...we're gonna be stuck out here..and no ones gonna find us...and...and we'll freeze! " The nine-year old began crying once more, she just wanted to be back in her mother's arms.

An even louder growl left Zuko's throat. The snowfall was getting heavier, and the winds harsher. He had never personally seen a blizzard, living in the Fire Nation and all, but had read plenty of books on how they could come faster than most could prepare for, and being caught out in one was certain death for most. He didn't want to die, not like this, and in hopes that it was all a bad dream, he clenched his eyes shut, tight, hoping he'd just wake up. Then it hit him, the dagger his uncle had given him, the words that would eventually become his matra, " N-never give...give up without a fight… " He said with clenched teeth.

" Huh..? " Katara wiped her eyes and watched as the older boy began shoveling into the side of the slope.

" I...I Said! Never give up without a fight! " Words that symbolized Zuko perfectly. He disregarded his slowly numbing hands, and dug as deep into the snow slope as he could. The prince had managed to dig a burrow big enough for the both of them by the time the numbness in his hand had been replaced by a splintering pain. He removed Katara from his back resting her in the burrow, before removing his gloves, revealing his sickly blue hands.

" Zuko… " Katara felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the sight of the boys current state. He was freezing, all for her, he had used his coat to carry her, and had hurt his hands in order to save her from the blizzard. Without a second thought she had removed her mittens, carefully placing them on Zuko's hands, and while it was apparent they didn't fit, the gesture brought a small smile to the prince's pain-filled face.

Putting his coat back on, and settling against the back of the burrow, Zuko looked out the mouth of the makeshift cave. Snow was piling up rapidly as the blizzard came in full force. His eyes traveled to the girl he was stuck with, she too stared out the entrance. Her expression lacked the anger or frustration that Zuko had been feeling, rather, her eyes held sadness, worry, fear, pain. The hurt in her eyes was as visible as the storm that had trapped them.

Her deep blue orbs held much hurt in them. The thought of dying out here, of never seeing her mother again, her brother, her grandmother, it all hurt so bad. The thought that someone else would die just cause of her hurt even more. If she weren't feeling so cold she'd have been crying by now. To her shock, she had suddenly been pulled into Zuko's arms, " Zuko...wh..what are you doing..? " The young prince felt warm, like the pelt blanket she slept under every night.

Those hurt filled eyes struck a cord deep down in Zuko. He hated seeing so much pain, he wouldn't let this girl, no, he wouldn't let Katara feel that pain. " It's gonna be alright...I'll keep you safe till the storm passes by… " She tried arguing, but he wasn't having any of it. She tried asking him why, but he never gave a clear answer. Eventually she gave up on asking, and the two had begun conversing, talking about their home lives and what they enjoyed, Katara saw it as a distraction from her current situation, and a way to pass time, but Zuko, he used it as a way to avoid seeing the hurt in her eyes.


	2. Book One Chapter Two

**Author's Note: _For any concern about characters ending up OOC, keep in mind this and the last chapter take place five years before the canon of the show. Also keep in mind that the events of the past will shape their character as the story progresses so some characters may have noticeable differences. Not so much that it changes them completely but to where you can still see some difference. Anyway, enjoy and review, and if you have any questions feel free to comment away._**

**Book One Chapter Two.**

Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl in the makeshift burrow. Minutes seemed like hours to the children confined by the blizzard. The mouth of the hole had been closed off to protect its occupants from the blistering winds and horrid temperatures outside. At least inside they had managed to stay somewhat warm; Katara had nestled up close to Zuko, who even when cut off from the sun, still managed to produce enough heat for the both of them.

The two had managed to pass the painfully slow time with idle chat. Speaking of one another's lives in their respective homes, and the more they spoke, the more Zuko realized just how similar they were. Both truly kind souls, brought into a world that lacked any sort of kindness. Though her father never acted as offhandedly to her as his own did, their relationship was nowhere near as strong as the one she held with her mother; another similarity they held. While zuko saw all the similarities between them, the more he heard, the more he began feeling something else.

Envy. Zuko felt envious of this little peasant girls life, he would never say it out loud, but deep down he felt it. She had everything Zuko had longed for, a sibling that truly cared for her, even if he was a dunce, a father who didn't feel disdain towards her, and a mother who was never too busy for her. He felt something even deeper than his envy though, he felt that Katara deserved the life she lived. Such a pure soul, so far away from the horrors of the world, so protected...so happy.

Zuko had pushed himself so deep into his thoughts that he failed to notice the large blue orbs staring intently at him. " Hey...hey Zuko, " Katara lightly nudged him, pulling him from the recesses of his mind. " I...I Asked you a question… "

He shook his head " Oh...umm could you repeat it? I guess I zoned out...or something. "

A compliant nod was her response, " I said...you're a prince right, like, you're gonna be the next fire lord won't you..? "

That was certainly a strange question, not totally unexpected for most people, but for someone like Katara, it was unusual. Zuko also couldn't help but internally cringe, this was a touchy subject. His father had repeatedly went on rants to his mother about how he should be the next fire lord, rather than uncle Iroh. His family was simply side royalty, his cousin Lu Ten would be the next in line after Iroh.

Still, the longing look of curiosity in Katara's eyes made him feel as if giving the honest answer was the wrong thing to do. He slowly inhaled, " Y-yeah...well kinda...my dad is next in line, b-but after him...after him I'll be fire lord… " Zuko had never been good at lying, he shook, jittered, and avoided eye contact when he couldn't speak the truth. For one reason or another, though his answer, even though it was obviously false, brought a smile to Katara. Her smile, it was something that Zuko, in the few hours they had been trapped, had learned he liked about the girl.

Her smile had an air of serenity to it, something that helped shift Zuko's mind from other things, like how they were trapped, or the stinging feeling that had yet to relent in his fingers. " When you're fire lord...will you bring a stop to it..? "

Zuko blinked, " A stop to it? A stop to wha- " It had taken a moment, but he had managed to catch on to what she was asking. The war. The very same war that had been going on for close to one hundred years. The war that his mother had said time and time again that, should have ended as fast as it had begun. She had taught him that war was something that no one in this world should have to experience, even if his father had said otherwise.

Her smile fell, if only slightly. She only knew so much about the war. Being nine years old, war generally wasn't something she had concerned herself with. All she knew was what the adults, and her brother, who was as inexperienced as she was, had said. That the Fire Nation started it all, that they would do anything to win, that firebenders were the epitome of evil. The last fact had since been proven false by Zuko, how could someone so kind, so selfless, be evil?

The sight of her fleeting smile genuinely startled Zuko, she had started the question off so hopeful and happy. Of course he would find some way to upset her. He began fumbling over his own words, looking for an answer that would cheer her up, and fast. " I...I...Yeah, yeah I'll bring it to an end… "

Katara's eyes widened as she felt Zuko take her hands into his own. Despite there only being a two year age gap, his hands felt so much larger than hers, and yet, they felt so gentle, so warm. Her eyes moved up to meet his, the golden orbs held so much uncertainty, as if he couldn't believe the words he had just spoken. Even if he couldn't believe them, she had chosen to. She had chosen to believe in this boy, this prince of the fire nation, she had chosen to put her faith in Zuko.

" Then everyone can live together in peace...like when the Avatar was still around… "

The Avatar was something that Zuko had studied intensely, under his grandfather's own demand. The ultimate enemy of the Fire Nation that vanished nearly one hundred years ago. A symbol of peace before the war, and obviously one that had been passed down through the generations. Zuko couldn't find it in him to say something negative in response, this girl truly wanted peace, and if the Avatar was the example she had chosen, who was he to say otherwise.

" Yeah… " He partially mumbled, " Yeah, just like when the Avatar was around… "

His answer seemed to please her, even if it had been fabricated. Lying to this girl that had started trusting him left a sour feeling in his stomach, but Zuko knew if had had spoken the truth, she would have never cheered up. Thankfully the subject had changed, letting Zuko relax, he hated lying, and hoped he would never have to lie to Katara again.

The two continued to talk, something that had honestly surprise Zuko. He had never been the most social child. His sister had pointed out on numerous occasions just how "awkward" he was around others. He felt she was right sometimes, conversation wasn't his strong suit, and yet, with Katara, it felt like the words flowed out with ease and comfort. They spoke of different things, their favorite foods, favorite activities; they spoke about the animals they enjoyed the most, Zuko with his mother's turtleducks, and Katara with the otter-penguins she and Sokka would occasionally look at.

The longer they talked, the more Katara felt herself nestle against Zuko. His warmth brought her comfort, something she had desperately needed in the situation. With such comfort and warmth, it was only a matter of time before drowsiness had begun to take over, and in no time, she had dozed off. " Katara...Hey Katara, you awake..? " Zuko asked with a slight nudge. Nothing. She was out like a candlelight.

Another thing Zuko had to envy Katara for. Sleep had never come easy for him, more often than not he had found himself wide awake well into the middle of the night. So many thoughts ran through his head whenever he tried, so many things that had been said to him. Out of all of it though, it was something his father had once told him.

" _You were lucky to be born " _

He had never told his mother. He hadn't wanted to burden her with having to confront his father over the matter. That was another thought that plagued his mind and brought about his lack of sleep. The thought that he was burdening his mother by having her protect him so often. Though he knew she would do it regardless, there were times he would think that her life would be so much easier if it weren't for him. It was traitorous thoughts like that which he despised the most.

After wrestling over the idea of even trying to sleep with himself, Zuko decided he'd put off attempting to sleep, he wanted to make sure Katara was safely rested. Something about the peaceful expression on the girls face brought back memories of Azula, before she was how she is now. Memories from when they were younger, of how she would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night if a storm hit. Zuko was prematurely pulled from his memories when he felt Katara shift in her sleep.

She was dreaming. What she was dreaming of though, that the prince was unsure of. He observed her face as she shifted, her peaceful expression morphed into a deep grimace, then to that of a pitiful pout. It was a nightmare, " ...S-so cold… " She mumbled in her sleep.

Cold, she had said she was "so cold" and the pitiful tone in her voice seemed to bring concern to Zuko. This situation was a hopeless one, time passed by at a slug's pace, the temperature was dropping the longer the storm persisted. They would surely freeze, at least she would before him, and that was something that brought about the feeling of lead in his stomach. Without much thought, Zuko removed his winter coat, carefully wrapped it around Katara, and pulled her close in his arms.

" ...Guess we'll just be cold together… "

The cold snow against Zuko's back began soaking through his undershirt, but he chose to ignore it. His only concern right now was making sure Katara made it through the night. He wasn't sure why he was acting this way, he had always been told by his father that only the strong survive, and yet, it never sounded right. Neither of them were strong, not at the moment, but Zuko was persistent on making sure Katara survived. " ...Stupid girl...when this is over I'll...I'll… " He couldn't finish his sentence, he had wanted to get angry about the situation from the very start, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

" I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you again… " He spoke with a mumble, he was losing his battle against sleep. A battle that wasn't helped by the cold that permeated his clothes. Still, even as his eyes and body grew heavy, he refused to let go of the water tribe girl. " ...A...a few minutes of sleep...wouldn't hurt. "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The two slept peacefully, cold, but undisturbed by the elements outside. Zuko's grip on Katara had yet to lessen, he had said he would protect her till they were safe, and even in his sleep he held onto that vow. Zuko had always been told by his uncle that "holding onto one's word is an act most honorable that few take notice of" . How Zuko wished his uncle were there, he saw the man and his cousin in his dreams, wishing they would rescue them.

A noise had managed to stir zuko from his uneasy sleep. a rustling crunching noise that came from beyond the collapsed entrance, the noise of something digging through the snow. Something big, and whatever it was, wasted no time in tearing through the snow that separated it from the children. Zuko, though still groggy from his slumber, and weakened from the cold, pulled Katara close, wanting to get her as far from the entrance as possible. Unfortunately this action brought Katara out of her slumber, " Z-Zuko? " She questioned in a hushed tone.

Her eyes moved to meet his, and found that his gaze was cemented onto the entrance. Zuko had yet to notice the girls awakening, he hadn't even heard her say his name, all he was focused on was the noise that was steadily growing in volume. The sound continued for a few moments longer before suddenly stopping. The children waited in a deathly silence, hoping whatever was causing the noise lost interest. They weren't so fortunate though, as the silence was disrupted in the worst way, a giant paw came crashing through the snow wall, had it not been for more snow falling in place, whatever the beast was would have surely reached them.

Zuko's mind began racing, his heart pumping. It had to be those leopards from before, they were arctic predators, and wouldn't be deterred by something like a blizzard. With their prey trapped and weakened from the cold, it would have only made them more determined to get to them. " Not good...not good… "

Katara's eyes were as wide as they could be, another giant paw came crashing through the snow. Each time the beast dug in, less and less snow fell to protect the children. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wanted desperately to try and waterbend the animal away, but her body was frozen in terror. " Z..Zuko...help… "

Something about the terrified quiver in her voice brought about a burst of motivation in Zuko. He suddenly shifted his body, turning to face the snow wall that his back had been pressed against. He began clawing at it, trying to make it deeper, but the splintering pain in his fingers persisted. Even with the mittens Katara had provided him, the cold touch of the ice-cold snow wall brought even more pain. Still, even with the unbearable pain he did his best to dig, he clenched his eyes tightly, fighting through the pain, " D...don't...worry...Katara… "

" ZUKO! " Katara cried out in a panic. The snow leopard-caribou had pushed deeper into the burrow, swinging it's paw towards the children, claws extended in hopes of catching one of them. There was no thought in Zuko's next action, his body merely moved on it's own. He grabbed Katara, moving her to the back of the burrow, and putting himself between her and the leopards. In the midst of his movements, the leopard's clawed paw came try, grazing the prince's back, easily piercing the tender, chilled skin.

Zuko's teeth were clenched from the pain, but he refused to give up, he'd never give up without a fight. Then a thought flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning, his dagger, the dagger his uncle had given him. He put his back to Katara, shielding her from the predator, and without hesitation, reached into his boot, unsheathed the dagger, and brought it down on the beasts paw. A pained roar ripped through the air, the leopard pulled it's paw away, " ...Serves you right you walking rug… " Zuko mumbled triumphantly, keeping the blade readied in his hand.

Katara's tear filled eyes were drawn to the claw marks that ran down Zuko's back. Absentmindedly she traced her fingers above the cuts, " Does it hurt… "

It was a dumb question, of course it hurt, but Zuko refused to say so. " ...Kinda...it burns… "

" M-maybe this could help.. " She scooped up a handful of snow, and gently pressed it against Zuko's wounds.

The prince's eyes shot open, as the burning sensation that had been coming from the cuts was quickly replaced by a bone-chilling cold. " H-hey! What d-do you think you're doing?! "

His shouting startled her, but she kept the snow pressed, " ...Gran-gran told me that snow can soothe pain. " She wanted to help Zuko, he was putting his life on the line for her, and there was only so much she could do. Suddenly a glow began to emanate from her hands, the snow suddenly melted, becoming water that melded around her hands.

" What's going on back there..?! "

Katara was entranced by the glow encircling her hands, she had never seen anything like it before. " I...I'm not sure. " The water on her hands moved to Zuko's back, enveloping his wound. She felt the boy tense up, and watched as the red of his blood faded away. In just a few short moments, all that remained of the injury was a light patch of scar tissue in the shape of three slashes. " It...it's gone, " she said quietly.

Zuko opened his mouth to question what she meant, when the sudden sound of the leopard's roar shifted his focus. He held the dagger out, ready to strike at anything that tried getting in, but nothing came. It was then that a second noise joined the leopard's roars, a familiar noise; the sound of fire being blasted, the sound of firebenders! " Katara! I-I think we're saved! "

The girl's eyes widened once more, this time not with fear, but with hope. Just then, the sound of the leopards had begun to fade, and had been replaced by a voice.

" PRINCE ZUKO! "

" YOUR HIGHNESS, WHERE ARE YOU?! "

" SAY SOMETHING PRINCE ZUKO! "

Joy quickly overwhelmed Zuko, the soldiers from the ship had come for them, they had saved them. He scooped Katara into his arms as best as he could and moved towards the mouth of the burrow. " Here! W-we're over here! "He shouted, and even with the winds as strong as they were, the sound of his voice still reached the soldier's ears.

" OVER THERE! "

" IT"S PRINCE ZUKO! "

" THE PRINCE IS ALIVE! "

Zuko stepped outside of the burrow, his gaze meeting that of a masked Fire Nation soldier. It was then that Zuko's legs chose to give out on him, causing the prince to fall right into the arms of one of the soldiers. " Don't worry your highness, everything will be alright, you and the girl are safe now. "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The blizzard had hit the village shortly after it had been announced that the children were missing. Out of a show of kindness, princess Ursa had invited Kya and Sokka on board, after all, the two women were in the same situation. Their children lost and with no way of knowing if they're safe or not. It was Ursa's belief that comfort could be found among those who know the same pain.

Ursa and Kya had been seated in front of the fire place in Ursa's cabin, for the past few hours they had conversed on one subject or another, primarily their children. The company didn't relieve the mothers of their grief, it did however keep their minds occupied, keeping them from worrying as much as they could have been. " Thank you for this Ursa.. " Kya spoke with a solemn smile, " Also I apologize for Sokka's behavior, he's always looked up to his father so much...and Hakoda has always had a...distaste for the people of the Fire Nation, I suppose he passed it down to Sokka… "

Ursa's eyes lowered towards the fire, " Even so, it's a wonderful thing that Sokka and his father are bonded so well...If only Zuko and Ozai could be that way. "

" Does Zuko's father not care for him? "

There was no immediate response, Ursa slowly sipped the cup of tea she had sitting on the nearby table. " I'm unsure how to answer that question...Ozai...doesn't treat Zuko the same way he treats Azula. You see, Zuko was born sickly...the healers had said he lacked the spark of life that most other healthy firebending children held in their eyes...Ozai took this as a sign that Zuko could never live up to the expectations he had made for him. "

Kya listened intently, fully enthralled in what Ursa was saying. " Still...he tried caring for Zuko, even in his own way, but when Azula was born...it felt like he tried less and less. More of his time was devoted to our daughter, and as the two grew older, Ozai grew more and more distant from Zuko, giving him little more than a glance when the children would show off their bending skills. The less Ozai cared for Zuko...the more it broke his heart...all Zuko wants is the same kind of relationship with his father as his sister has...so, to make up for it I try and give Zuko as much affection as I can...try to keep him distracted from the reality of the situation...all While keeping him happy. "

" Ursa… " Kya reached out and placed a gentle hand on Ursa's shoulder. She couldn't even begin to imagine what to think, if Hakoda had even scolded the kids he would apologize shortly after. Just thinking of how a father could show so much disregard for their own child filled her stomach with a sour feeling.

Just outside the cabin, pressed up against the door and trying to eavesdrop, was Sokka. Unfortunately for the boy, like everything else on the Fire Nation vessel, the door was made of solid metal, he couldn't even hear a whisper. He stepped away from the door, letting out a grunt of frustration before kicking the wall parallel to the door, only resulting in a sore foot.

" S-stupid wall! Stupid ship! Stupid Fire Nation! "

He failed to hear the light footsteps coming up behind him. " I'd watch what I call stupid when on this ship, stupid boy. "

Sokka quickly turned around, coming face to face with the girl that had come with the boy who "kidnapped" his little sister. She was the same age as Katara, but could tell just from looking at her that she lacked any of the gentleness his own sister possessed. " What's the big idea...sneaking up on me like that! "

Azula feigned shock, giving an unconvincing gasp, " How very rude of me, could you ever forgive me for sneaking up on you, in the ship that belongs to my home nation. " A smug smirk graced her face as every little word came out, laced with sarcasm.

A growl emanated from Sokka's mouth, his fist tightened, and his teeth clenched. Maybe the boy or his mother didn't look very dangerous, but this girl, she's exactly what he had expected the people of the Fire Nation to be like. Such a high and mighty attitude, a calm demeanor and a total lack of emotion in every word they spoke. He bet this girl was even a firebender, making her even worse. " If you have to know, ashbreather, I was trying to listen in, and make sure your "mother" wasn't going to kill my mom! "

That sweet but vile smirk turned into a full on smile, as wide as could be. " You really are dumb, my poor mother doesn't have a violent bone in her body. Now if it were my father though, then it would be a different story, a much darker story. "

Sokka's eyes widened with fury, " You shut u- "

He was promptly silenced by Azula stepping forward, and cupping his face in her hand. " You're cute you know, it's a shame that the cute ones are always so stupid. " She smirked at the sight of his reddening cheeks, " Here, I shall grant you the greatest honor in your life, when the Southern Water Tribe is under the banner of the Fire Nation, I'll make you my servant, maybe you'll grow out of your stupidity. " In a show of disrespect for the young warrior, Azula leaned forward, and planted a nice long kiss on the boys cheek before sauntering off.

Sokka remained frozen in that spot. His eyes seemed locked onto the floor, his cheek practically burned where the girl had "defiled" him. Eventually shaking himself out of his stupor, he turned to shout at her for her actions, but she had already walked out of sight. " Stupid girl… " was all he could mutter before walking off.

Just as the boy walked off, a soldier came rushing through at full sprint, practically crashing through the door to Ursa's cabin. " Your highness! The children have been found! "

Ursa and Kya quickly exchanged glances before running off with the soldier, making their way to the gangplank. Their breaths hitched as they saw three soldiers making their way up the ramp, the two missing children in their arms.

" Zuko! "

" Katara! "

The two mothers sprinted down to the soldiers, taking their respective children into their arms. Ursa pressed her face to Zuko's, he was freezing, but he was here with her, he was finally safe. " Oh Zuko… "

Kya kept Katara close to her chest, she had been racked with worry, but no longer. Her baby girl was back, safe in her arms, Katara...I'm so thankful you're safe.. "

Ursa's tear-filled eyes gazed at the soldier's that had returned the children. " Thank you...thank you both so much..,Where were they? "

The soldier on the right gave a deep bow at his ladies gratitude. " We found prince Zuko and the water tribe girl trapped in a hole. They were snowed in and trapped by predators...the young prince protected that girl with his life… "

All gazes shifted to the sleeping body of Zuko. His clothes were torn, his hands and fingers cut and bruised, and his coat had been wrapped around Katara. Kya walked towards Ursa and gave a grateful bow of her own, " Thank you...thank you so much...if it hadn't been for your son, Katara might have… "

" M..mom.. ? " Came the quiet voice of Katara, her eyes just barely open.

" Yes sweetie...mommy is here, " Kya pulled her closer, " Mommy will always be right here, I'm so glad you're safe. "

Katara glanced over at Zuko as best as she could, he was unconscious, but they had made it. " Zuko...protected me… "

" He did...he did, and you're both safe because of him… " Kya brushed the tears from her eyes and looked at Ursa. " I can never express how grateful I am Ursa...but the least I can do is have the villager healers watch over the children till they're healthy. "

Ursa gave a thankful nod, " I would like that very much. " She softly stroked Zuko's head as she followed Kya into the village, " Don't worry Zuko...everything will be alright from here on. "

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well over a day had gone by since the children had been rescued. In that time it had been discovered that Zuko was suffering from frostbite and mild hypothermia, but with the right treatment it could be cleared up in no time. There were merits to being a firebender and that was speedy recovery from cold related ailments, and thanks to Zuko's protection, Katara had little more than a few scrapes and bruises, as well as the twisted ankle from her tumble down the slope. She had chosen to stay by Zuko's side while everyone awaited the young prince's awakening.

Despite being asked by the healers to leave the hut while they tended to Zuko, Katara refused to leave till her had awoken. Since the girl had refused to relent, the healers asked instead that she stand to the side, thankfully for Katara had grandmother had decided to come join her in watching over Zuko. Sokka had stopped by as well, although is visit wasn't as kind as their Gran-gran's, he refused to be thankful to Zuko, still being under the belief that the boy had kidnapped Katara.

That certainly got him an earful from Katara. "He's only worried for you, he's just misguided in the way he expresses it" her grandmother had told her, " Still doesn't excuse him for being a jerk" was Katara's silent reply.

Night had come, and Katara was having issues keeping her eyes opened. She wanted to be there when Zuko woke up, but her eyes were growing heavier by the second. Using her last bit of strength, she carried herself over to the cot Zuko was sleeping in, and laid her head down on the edge. " Goodnight Zuko… "

Kya had come into the room at some point and laid a blanket across Katara's shoulders. A soft smile graced her face as she looked at the peaceful look on her daughter's face. Her gaze shifted to the sleeping prince, she would forever be in the boys debt for what he had done for Katara. Gently brushing her hand across his head and then her daughters, she strode out of the room, but not before looking back one more time, " Sleep well you two. "

Night had come and gone in a matter of no time, and the storm along with it. A beam of sunlight poured in through the curtain that acted as the hut's door, hitting the shut eyes of prince Zuko. Zuko cracked his eyes open, looking towards the source of the sunbeam, before glancing to the side, looking at the sleeping form of Katara. Carefully, Zuko made his way out of bed, moving so as to not awaken her. He went ahead with his first priority, stepping out into the sunlight, and once the beams of light hit his face he felt a sense of renewal, " You had no idea how bad I've missed this… "

" So, I see you've awoken, " Came the kindly elder voice of Kanna, who had been coming to check on the children.

" I-it's you, that old lady that was with Katara and her mom. "

Kanna covered her mouth and chuckled, " You can call me Kanna child, and it seems you still speak before you think. " Her smile grew at the sight of the young boys rosy red cheeks, " Now now, there's no need to be embarrassed, " she turned away from Zuko and started off towards the center of the village, " But who am I to keep you occupied with idle chat, there's someone else who'd like to speak with you. "

The world around Zuko practically froze as he turned around, his golden eyes meeter Katara's deep blue eyes. He went to speak, but before he could utter a syllable, he had been tackled to the snow in a tight hug. " ZUKO! You're awake! "

Zuko cringed, his body was still hurting from the frostbite, " Y-yeah, I'm awake, but this really hurts Katara… "

It was Katara's turn to blush, she hastily stood up, then helped Zuko stand, before finally wiping the snow off him. There was a brief silence before she threw her arms around him once more, " I stayed up, hoping that you'd wake up...I wanted to give you something...to thank you for protecting me. "

The young waterbender's hand reached into her park, and retrieved an unseen item. Zuko's eyes remained focused on her clasped hands, waiting for her to show just what she had for him. Katara's hands opened, separating like the petals of a blooming flower, and within was a crystal-clear piece of ice, shaped perfectly into a raindrop. " I-it's beautiful…" he paused, " What is it? "

Katara gave him a small but sincere smile, " Gran-gran told me it's something called a moon tear...she said, it's ice that fell from the sky long ago, in the shape of a tear. According to Gran-gran, the moon and the ocean have always been connected, the moon pushes and pulls the ocean...and the ocean does not resist, for it is happy to have a place with the moon, but the moon was sad, the ocean had given it's undying devotion, and she had no way to repay him. She became very sad, and it had begun to rain everywhere, but something happened to the north and the south. "

" Something happened? " Zuko said, fully absorbed into the tale.

Katara nodded before continuing, " It was never meant to rain in the north or south, only snow, but the moons crying had reached both poles. As the moon's tears fell they had begun to freeze, freezing so much that not even hitting the ground below broke them. Many of the frozen tears fell into the ocean, and as the ocean took notice of the tears, it noticed just how beautiful they were, brighter and lovelier than any sapphire. The ocean cried out to the moon, asking her why she cried, and upon hearing why the ocean responded with, " Please do not cry my beautiful moon, as being your instrument brings me much joy as it is, but if it pleases you, I shall accept these beautiful gems you have bestowed upon me." The moon was overjoyed, the rain stopped everywhere, and the frozen tears that had fallen either sunk to the ocean's floor, where it could cherish the moon's gifts always, or had been lost to time. "

She placed the tear shaped piece of ice in the prince's hands, she gave a bashful smile, " S-sorry, I always loved that story...and I don't tell it as good as Gran-gran...but...this ice, it'll never melt...ever… "

" Never? : Zuko asked, slightly skeptical. Katara nodded. There was only one way to test it, and what better way than to get the feeling of his bending back at the same time. Zuko held his hand away from Katara, his eyes glued to the piece of ice, before suddenly igniting a small but hot flame. The children waited a few short moments before the fire died down, and much to Zuko's shock, the tear was as pristine as when Katara had handed it to him, still cold to the touch.

Unbeknownst to the children, they had been being watched from two different spots. To their left, Kya, Sokka, and Kanna had been watching as Katara did her best to tell the boy the story. " Kanna, are you sure it's fine for Katara to just give that piece of eternal ice away, didn't you bring it with you from- "

Kanna cut her daughter-in-law off with an outstretched hand, " Now, now, no need to make such a big deal of it, after all I was going to give it to her eventually, why not now. " A cheerful smile graced the elderly woman's face, " Besides, that ice has another meaning to it besides an old story. "

" And that meaning would be? " Sokka piped up. He had been forced to watch his baby sister interact with that darned ash breather, the least he could get was an explanation behind the "gift".

" The moon's tear is a sign that two souls are bound together through feelings as strong as the ice that represents the bond. " Kanna gladly explained.

Sokka's mouth opened, he was ready to raise hell over the matter, but the disapproving look his mother had been giving him brought about the boy's silence. Kya then look on at the children, she had never seen Katara so happy before, if peace could be found between two children of different nations, perhaps peace for the rest of the world was truly possible.

To the children's right, just barely out of sight, was Ursa and Azula. Ursa watched the exchange with a bright smile, seeing Zuko this happy brought true joy to her heart. Azula on the other hand, was more than displeased. Her own brother had sunk so low that he was not only rescuing little Water Tribe savages, but was also accepting gifts and showing affection with them. It sickened her, " Mother, now that Zuko is awake, can we finally leave? "

" Azula, " Ursa said, fully knowing what her daughter thought of everything that was currently happening. " We'll stay one more day, just to make sure your brother is well enough to travel. " The answer seemed satisfactory enough, or upset her more than she already was, as Azula walked off without another word. Her attention shifted towards Kya, who was now making her way towards the children, making that Ursa's cue to do the same.

" Good morning you two. "

" Finally awake I see. "

The two mothers spoke in unison, glancing towards one another and smiling before looking back at their children. " Mom! " Zuko suddenly shot towards Ursa, tackling her torso. " Mom I missed you so much...I was so scared I'd never see you again… "

Ursa held her son close and softly stroked his head, " I was scared too Zuko, but you're back in my arms again and that's all that matters. " The mother and son shared a smile, when suddenly Ursa's smile became the slightest bit devious, " I noticed that miss Katara gave you a special gift, I think I smell romance in the air. "

Zuko's eyes were as wide as could be, his mouth agape, and his cheeks as red as physically possible. " M-MOM! Katara is my friend I don't...I mean…I..I "

Both Ursa and Kya shared a laugh at the boys flustered response, but Katara merely looked on at Zuko, he had said they were friends. She should've been blushing like Zuko was, but the knowledge that actually thought of her as true a friend made Her heart swell with joy. Without she latched onto Zuko and squeezed him in the tightest hug she could possibly give. " Thank you so much Zuko, you're my friend too, my best friend. "

Zuko was practically steaming from embarrassment, their mothers smiled at the display of affection. Perhaps peace truly was possible in the world, even if it had to come two people at a time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The day was one that Zuko would remember for the rest of his life. He had never experienced any of the things that Katara had showed him, having grown up sheltered in the palace. He also would have never learned just how amazing the Water Tribe truly was if he hadn't seen it first hand. These secluded people manage to survive in conditions that he couldn't even last a day in. They sustained themselves by hunting meat and drying it out to make something called jerky, he had tried some, it was tough but had a rich salty flavor to it.

Zuko could have gone without trying the pickled sea prunes though. Katara had laughed at the prince's poor attempt at keeping down the food that even for someWater Tribe members, was an "acquired" taste. He learned so much about a culture that his nation had always taught him was barbaric, and saw that it may have been primitive to what his nation's standards were, but to these people, was their way of life. The whole time he and Katara were out though, they had been trailed by both Sokka, who still had it in his head that Zuko was going to try something.

In turn for teaching him about the Water Tribe's culture, Zuko showed her some of the things that they had brought with them from the Fire Nation. Like some of the food that had been brought along with the royal family. Katara took one bite and her mouth was overcome by the various spices, perhaps it was Zuko getting back at her for the sea prunes. After the meal he Zuko had shown Katara his second most prized possessions, next to his dagger; a pair of broadswords he had kept hidden under the bed.

It hurt Katara to hear that Zuko had to keep his sword skills hidden when home, due to his father looking down on any skill that wasn't firebending. She stared in awe as the young prince showed off the various moves and stances he had learned from his sword master. Katara even got to see some of Zuko's firebending in the time on the ship, he may have put himself down on his own skill, but to her it was something else. Having always been told that firebending was harmful, Katara always envisioned it as something terrifying, but with Zuko, it was like a kind of dance.

The night had come and the two children had to separate, much to their displeasure, and the knowledge that the royal family would be leaving the next morning greatly upset Katara. Zuko had promised that he would see her one more time before they set off. That night the two dreamt of one another, it had also been the first easy night of sleep for Zuko since he was a small child.

The night came and went, and as the morning sun slowly rose, the Fire Nation was lively as ever. Each individual crew member at their post, preparing to take off for the Fire royal family was also up early, being firebenders, Zuko and Azula rose with the sun, as for Ursa, she had learned at an early age to rise at the break of dawn. Ursa Had set out to meet with Kya and Kanna and inform them that she would speak with Fire Lord Azulon directly about establishing trade with the tribe. Zuko however, had been standing at the edge of the village, waiting for Katara to meet him there.

Katara rushed through the village, she didn't have long till Zuko left and she refused to miss him before he departed. Not too far behind her was Sokka, who was adamant about giving Zuko his own goodbye in the form of a fist." Katara! Slow down! "

" No! You're just gonna try and hurt Zuko! "

Sokka had failed to notice that his little sister had been running circles around the middle of the village, " No I'm not I'm just gonna give him a pre-saaant! " He had also failed to notice the pile of rope that had been lying in his path, so not only had he tripped, he was tangled, thoroughly.

The sight was an amusing one for the young princess of the Fire Nation. Azula couldn't contain the chuckle that had been building up as she watched the little peasant flail about in the rope. " I guess you have a long way to go before you smarten up. " The glare he was giving her only made her smirke widely, " There's no need for such rude looks, I just came to say goodbye, while I still find your people completely detestable, teasing and mocking you has been the most fun I've had in awhile. " She grasped the end of the rope, and gave one powerful yank, unwinding the boy in one go, and throwing him into his back in the process. " Now, try not to miss me too much, " She walked off, smirking deviously, but not before blowing a spiteful kiss.

Rage boiled inside Sokka, but he chose against acting on his emotions. That girl was dangerous, he could tell just by looking at her. " Try not to miss me too much… " he mumbled in a mocking tone, " I'll show you one of these days you spoiled brat… "

While the interaction between Sokka and Azula had been going on, Katara made haste to reach Zuko. When she saw him, he was staring off at the sea, bathed in sunlight, the sight brought a large smile to her face, making her forget the sadness she had been feeling, if only temporarily. " Zuko! "

Zuko's face brightened upon seeing Katara run up to him. She had a small beads of sweat running down her face, but other than that she was sporting the smile he had quickly grown fond of. Right as she had reached him, her footing had been lost on a particularly large clump of snow, causing her to fall into the arms of the waiting prince. " Katara! Are you alright?! "

She nodded, " I am, you protected me again… " Her cheeks turned a deep rosy red, averting her gaze from his. "I...I uh, wanted to see you before you left… "

Zuko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, " I uh, was hoping you would do that...cause I have something for you. "

Her eyes widened, she hadn't expected a gift, " Zuko...you didn't have to get me anything. "

" I did though...my uncle taught me that giving a gift in return is the honorable thing to do...Now, I didn't really have much with me, but I wanted you to have this. " Zuko reached into his boot, and retrieved his prized dagger.

Katara watched in a daze as the prince rested the blade in her hands. She wasn't sure what to say, Zuko had said his uncle gave him the weapon, and that it meant alot to him. She remembered seeing an engraving on it, something important that Zuko said he reads when he's upset. Katara unsheathed the dagger, running her eyes across the blade, the result was a rather confused expression, " Made in the Earth Kingdom? "

" Ugh, turn it over… " She could practically hear his eyes roll.

" ...Never give up without a fight… " That made much more sense, especially for Zuko. From what she learned when they were trapped, that phrase summed him up to a T. Her expression turned to one of uncertainty, " Are you sure Zuko...this is important to you though… "

He turned his head away, looking towards his mother who was now boarding the ship. " It is...but I said I'd protect you, and I can't really do that from the Fire Nation...but maybe this can do it in my place. "

" Oh Zuzu! We're leaving now! Hurry along or you'll get left behind! " Azula said in the usual mockery filled tone she spoke to him with.

It was time, Zuko was leaving, and Katara wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again after this. She sheathed the dagger, and held it close to her. Without even thinking about it, she stepped forward, stood on her toes, and planted a kiss on the prince. " Goodbye Zuko… "

She had run off before he could say anything, leaving the prince standing there. He silently walked to the gangplank, he face as red as the rising sun, " I'm ready to go mom.. "

No one said a word, not even Azula, they simply stood there on the deck, waiting for the ship to depart. As it did, the family watched as the village began shrinking, but despite the distance they had made, Zuko could still see Katara standing there, looking him in the eye. Just as Zuko was about to head to his cabin, something new caught his attention, snow, he initially thought, but he noticed something about it, something wrong. The snow was black, like soot.

That's when he saw it, a much larger Fire Nation ship, a banner waved high above it, banners baring sea ravens on them. He glanced back to the village, seeing the panic that had set in. His eyes frantically searched for Katara, when suddenly he froze in place. Something else on the passing ship, something that chilled Zuko's blood more than any blizzard could. His father, prince Ozai was standing on the deck, smiling wickedly, and unknown to Zuko, Azula had been standing behind him, smiling the same way their father had been.

It was when he had finally been able to tear his eyes away from his father that he saw her. Standing amid the crowd of horrified Water Tribe villagers, was Katara, her eyes locked with his. More distance had been put between the vessel the prince was on and the village, and yet, he could still see it, something that he would continue to see in his nightmares. The unmistakable look he had tried avoiding before, the look of betrayal, of sorrow, but what hurt him the most was the hurt in her eyes.


	3. Book One Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**_**This will be the first chapter where any real change in behavior or character will be noticeable. I've tried writing Zuko and Katara in a way that they're similar to their canonical selves, while still being changed by the effects of everything that's happened to them, so some minor OOCness is to be should be the last chapter taking place in the past, as I plan the next one to start with where the first episode of the show and go on from there, with a few flash backs here or there. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy, follow the story, leave a review or whatever you feel like doing, I'll see you all soon.**_

**Book One Chapter Three**

Two years had passed since that day, and in that time, it had been just one of the events that shook the foundations of Zuko's life. His mother had vanished a year after he last saw Katara, she had vanished the same day his grandfather had been announced dead. It had been Ozai who told the young prince that his mother had committed treason. He hadn't been sure whether to believe anything his father said or not, ever since that day in the south, he had never looked at Ozai the same.

He had tried believing his father had something to redeem him for what he had done. He convinced himself, told himself that his father wasn't who to truly blame, that he had simply gone along with the raider's ship on Azulon's orders. That's the story he filled his own head with, the lie he had used as a wall to hide from the truth.

Then it happened. The war meeting.

The most recent of the events, and the reason Zuko was currently laid out on a cot in an old Fire Nation cruiser. Outdated in all senses of the word, lacking any modern conveniences that most naval ships currently had, that included a proper infirmary. Only the best for the prince.

Pain. Pain was the first thing that coursed through the now thirteen-year-old Zuko's mind. The left half of his face was the source of the unbearable agony he was feeling. The only thing that kept him from yelling in pain or even groan through it, was the herbal sedative his uncle Iroh had given him. His right eye remained glued to a single spot on the ceiling, his half-lidded stare as he tried focusing long enough for the blur in his vision to fade.

" _What happened..? Where am I..? "_

The feeling of disorientation that plagued the prince had been persistent, he had already woken up two other times, and remembered nothing of it. Ratherthan try fighting it for a third time, Zuko chose to simply shut his eye, and try resting.

**_" Please Uncle, let me join you in the meeting, I promise I won't say anything. "_**

Strange, that was his own voice that echoed through his mind, yet he couldn't recall when he had said it. He couldn't recall much of anything at the moment.

**_" You can't do that! Those soldiers love our nation and want to protect it! "_**

There it was again, his voice, shouting this time. Zuko clenched his right eye tightly, desperately trying to piece together the events that led up to his current condition. The whole time he tried recollecting his memories, the left half of his face was in a constant state of aching. He hadn't even taken notice of the bandages that covered well over half his face, the pain had deterred him from even attempting to open both his eyes.

**_" Rise and Fight prince Zuko! "_**

Zuko's good eye shot wide open, the motion brought about a swift surge of pain, but he paid no heed to it, rather it was the voice that echoed in his head that pained him.

**_" Fight for your honor prince Zuko! Now! "_**

It was all starting to come back to him, every last agonizing detail of what had transpired for him to end up in the makeshift infirmary.

**_" You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher. "_**

The prince shot up in bed, his eye widened with a blank, traumatized stare. He remembered everything, and it hurt him more than even the wound on his face. Most of all though, it filled him to the brim with seething rage.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_It had only been less than a week. Prince Zuko had been persistent in asking his uncle if he could attend the upcoming war meeting. For a total of two weeks he had been trying to convince uncle Iroh that he was ready. It had been the actual day of the meeting that Iroh reluctantly relented._

" _Very well prince Zuko. " Iroh spoke with a defeated sigh, he had honestly wanted to keep Zuko far away from a meeting such as this one. He had learned of what took place at the Southern Water Tribe, and of Zuko's waning feelings for his father. Though others hadn't noticed, Iroh could see a spark inside Zuko, a dangerous Spark, one that feeds off of anger. _

_Zuko's eyes brightened upon hearing that he could actually attend the meeting. " Thank you so much uncle, I'll finally get to- "_

_Iroh cut the young prince off with the raising of his index finger. " But, you must promise to not say a word while you are there. Only then, will I allow you to enter with me. "_

" _Of course Uncle! I won't say a word the whole time, you won't even notice I'm there! " Though his excitement was what a majority of people would have seen, Iroh could see deeper. Zuko wanted into the meeting for something else, something more important than simply learning how to be a better leader._

" _...For your sake my nephew...let us hope I am the only person who notices you… " Iroh mumbled under his breath, his back turned to his nephew in order to hide the concerned expression on his face._

_Without as much as another word, Iroh led Zuko to the meeting hall. Choosing to ignore the incredulous looks he and the prince were receiving, Iroh seated himself at the corner of the war map, closest to where the Fire lord would be seated. Zuko sat next to his uncle, taking the same sitting position as his uncle and the other military officers. The prince's eyes were glued on the map before him, as he chose to follow his uncle's example, ignoring the disapproving and appalled expressions of the senior officers._

_As the meeting began, Iroh had been holding his breath, hoping things go over smoothly. Casting occasional glances to his nephew only brought about more worry within him. Listening to the general speak seemed to stoke the spark in his nephew, the spark that would quickly be snuffed out should the Fire Lord take notice._

_Zuko listened intently as the general prattled on about strategies that had failed or succeeded in the past. His head and eyes were kept facing downward, he dare not meet his father's. His inner rage had grown considerably after his mother's disappearance, and Ozai had begun to take notice, and yet Zuko still held onto the notion that something could change how he felt towards his father. That's when the general finally started speaking about something that caught his attention, some that made the prince tighten the grip his hands on his clothes._

" _We will then send in a platoon of recruits, freshly trained, loyal soldiers, willing to do anything to gain prowess. This platoon will act as a diversion, while the soldiers of the Earth Kingdom focus on wiping the diversionary troops out, we will send in the veteran soldiers from their exposed rear, striking a fatal blow. Afterwards we can begin making plans to strike at the Northern Water Tribe, with the south having lost their final bender in the last raid, we should set our focus on them, perhaps the same tactics I discussed for this battle could prove helpful with- "_

" _You can't do that! " Zuko had shot up onto his face, standing over the general with a glower that only the Fire Lord could resist. He froze momentarily, all eyes were on him, he internally flinched, he had to say something fast to cover up his true reasoning for the outburst, thankfully the talk of the Water Tribe wasn't the only thing that had angered Zuko. " Those soldiers love our Nation and Want to protect it! We can't just send them to their deaths! "_

_Iroh's gaze met the floor, a sense of dread washed over him. This was exactly the reason he had wanted to keep Zuko away from this meeting. Thinking quickly, he rose to his feet, and bowed before his brother, " Forgive prince Zuko my brother, I shall remove him from the meeting at once. " He could see it in Ozai's eyes as he escorted his nephew from the room, Zuko had been looking for something when he asked the join the meeting, but it was Ozai who had found what he was looking for. A reason to make an example of his son._

_Less than an hour had passed and Zuko had learned he would be partaking in an Agni Kai; a fire duel, with the general he had disrespected and spoken out against. His uncle had stood with him as he prepared himself both mentally and physically. " Uncle there's no need to worry about me, he's just an old general. I'm younger and more agile, I can win this. "_

_The dreadful feeling never left Iroh, still he chose to support his nephew. Giving the boy a soft pat on the back and a gentle smile, " Remember nephew, overconfidence can be one's downfall, keep a clear mind, and you will find victory. "_

_Zuko gave a nod, he was brimming , " I'll show that general what I can do and make him pay for what he said. " _

_Iroh went to speak up, but before he could, Zuko had already set off for the arena. Iroh solemnly mumbled once his nephew was out of earshot, " It was not the general you disrespected prince Zuko… "_

_The events that played out after Zuko stepped out onto the tiled floor of the arena. As per tradition, Zuko faced away from his opponent's side of the arena, his eyes molded into a hard glare, defeating this general would put him one step closer to his father, then he'd get the answers he was seeking, like what occured at the Southern Water Tribe. The sound of bare feet echoed across the room, the crowd that had gathered grew still with silence, it was time._

_Standing and turning, Zuko's fierce glare feel, the bravado he had been feeling up to now crumbled. All he could do was tremble, frozen in place, his body refusing to do what his mind was ordering. His eyes met those of his foes, and what he saw instilled raw terror through the princes being. There was no general on the other side, there was no victory for him._

_What the prince was looking at were the terrifying eyes of Fire Lord Ozai._

_Those golden orbs the Fire Lord called eyes bore through his son, as if they intended to scorch the boy's very soul. Those pitiful eyes, the quiver in his lip. Zuko was weak, and the defeated look his wore only infuriated Ozai. He strode towards his son, seeing the boy fall to his hands and knees only angered the Fire Lord further. " Rise and fight prince Zuko! "_

_Zuko kept his head lowered, his body prostrated. He wanted to fight, he had the desire deep down inside him, but seeing his father brought out a deep fear within himself, one that had existed since the night his mother vanished._

" _**Dad's gonna kill you~ No really, he is. "**_

_Those words his sister had spoken in such a sing-song voice horrified Zuko. Was this what Ozai wanted all along? A chance to finally be rid of him, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't die, not until he knew the fate of Katara. " I-I refuse! " Zuko shouted out, his forehead pressed all the way to the floor._

_Ozai arched an eyebrow momentarily before scowling. " You refuse? "_

" _I refuse! I-I meant you no disrespect father! " Ozai's footsteps grew louder. Zuko desperately wanted to stand, to show his father his inner rage, but the feeling of fear and dread had washed him, smothering the flames of his rage._

" _You will fight prince Zuko! Now! "_

_Yet Zuko's body remained where it was on the floor, " I am your son...I will not fight you father… " Only then did Zuko find the strength to lift his head, an action he would come to regret. His father's menacing scowl met his fearful gaze, his breath hitched, and his body trembled._

_The prince froze upon feeling his father's hand placed on the left side of his face. The touch felt cold, fitting for a man who's emotions were dead on the inside. " You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher. "_

_Iroh had been watching in horror up to that point. He wanted to stand up, to come to Zuko's aid, but knew that doing so would be detrimental to his nephews safety. His eyes darted left. There sat his niece, a child who had been set down the wrong path since birth. The girl bore a sadistic smirk on her face as she watched her own brother's punishment. It was sickening._

_Iroh's eyes moved back towards the arena, he wished he hadn't. In what seemed like slow motion, Ozai's hand ignited, engulfing the left half of Zuko's face. Iroh looked away. _

_Zuko's cry of agony was short lived, the pain overwhelmed his senses, and his consciousness quickly faded. The last thing that ran through Zuko's mind was the sensation of falling, an intense rage, " __**Damn you… "**__ before finally, nothing. _

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Smoke poured off of prince Zuko's clenched fist, and was expelled from his flaring nostrils. He remembered it all so clearly, his father, the man he so desperately wanted to believe had some good in him, set his faze ablaze. Burned him, and shipped him off before he could even wake up.

Zuko trembled as his rage began boiling over, he wanted to get out of the accursed cot. He wanted to shout, to breathe fire like a raging dragon and burn everything away.

That's when he felt them. Tears. A stream of tears began pouring from his right eye uncontrollably. He needed to get up, needed to get out of the room, needed to get off the ship.

He had made a mistake almost immediately upon pulling himself out of bed. Zuko's legs felt like jelly, atrophy had begun to set in from his time confined in bed. It happened in an instant, his body crumbled the second his foot pressed against the infirmary floor, resulting in the prince slamming his chin into the hardwood floor below.

Tears spilled from Zuko's eye. It hadn't been from the newly-formed gash on the chin he sported, or even the throbbing pain from the left side of his face. What brought about these tears was the newfound realization that Zuko had nothing.

Being shipped off in an unfamiliar vessel while unconscious was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. His face, marred by his father's cruelty, his mother, possibly dead. At the center of it all, a thought that had been buried within his psyche for the past two years. One that had haunted his dreams early on and what stemmed his growing rage.

The one thing he had wanted the most but had been too faint of heart to even think of.

The fate of Katara.

"_...Katara…"_

The battle with his legs had been a lost cause, rather Zuko chose to roll himself over, his longing gaze fixated on the ceiling above. The day his father had returned from the southern raid was one filled with turmoil. Ursa had been livid towards her husband, anger was an emotion she rarely expressed, but like a sleeping volcano, when she does erupt, it is fearsome to behold.

Ozai said little, only that the meeting for peace was a facade meant to cover up the Fire Nation's true intentions. Eradicating the last of the southern waterbenders.

The news had left the sensation of lead in Zuko's stomach, and a hole in his heart. The mere notion of Katara being taken, or worse, brought dread and grief over Zuko like tsunami waves. He had told the girl he would protect her, and in his mind he had failed, the promise he made her had been for nothing and just thinking of it had caused bile to rise up his throat.

As the two years went by though, Zuko had begun to gradually dismiss anything his father had ever told him regarding the Southern Water Tribe. This included the fact that the last waterbender was long dead. Day after day he would look at the moon tear with hope in his eyes, hope that she was out there somewhere.

A sudden feeling of fridgedness against his heart wrenched Zuko from his wandering mind. Peering down his shirt with the best of his capacity, managing to catch a glimpse of the thing he cherished most. The moon's tear.

The only thing he had left of Katara that wasn't cemented in his mind. Fearful of losing it, Zuko had fashioned it into a necklace with his mother's aid. It had acted as a means of alleviation for the moments in his life plagued by the despondency he had come to know in his mother's absence.

All the trembling in his hand ceased upon clutching the glimmer cerulean teardrop. It's soothing chill rapidly spread through his body, filling him with a momentary sensation of tranquility.

The door to the infirmary came ajar, uncle Iroh had come to check his nephew's wellbeing, as he had done for the past few days. The retired general had only placed one foot in the room when he caught sight of Zuko splayed out across the floorboards.

" Zuko! " He cried out with great urgency, hastily kneeling down to aid his nephew. With zephyr-like tenderness, Iroh lifted Zuko back into the bed. " Are you alright prince Zuko… " The downcasted affection in the man's voice as he spoke his nephew's title went unnoticed, Zuko gazed up to him, as if he had just now noticed his presence. .

" ...U-uncle Iroh…? " The vulnerability in the boy's hoarse voice tore at Iroh's heart.

Tears threatened to spill from Zuko's eye. Despite his quiet and gentle demeanor, Iroh had always perceived his nephew as a strong-willed individual. But deep down, he knew the truth, and was seeing it first hand, a vulnerable boy, wounded by those who should have loved him, and it tore his heart in two.

" Yes nephew, it is me. " He soothingly stroked his nephew's head, " And everything will be alright from here on… "

Iroh had already lost one son, and since then he had come to recognize Zuko as if he were his own. He knew of Ozai's mistreatment, of how he emotionally abused Zuko for not being as cold-hearted as Azula. It had enraged Iroh to no bounds, but he could never act on those emotions, confronting Ozai over the matter would only endanger Zuko further

Seeing Zuko as he is now though, Iroh wished he had at least done something. Now, it was too late, and his nephew had paid for the actions he failed to take.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Deep blue pools gazed off to the horizon of the frigid south. The figure that the longing azure eyes belonged to had stood there for the last three hours. The glacial winds of the south pole had once felt like knives against her skin, but after making a routine of coming to the spot for two long years, it was little more than an annoyance.

Two years. It had been two years since her life fell to ruin Two years since they came and took her mother. Two years since she had seen that man's wretchedly cruel smile.

Two years since she had seen him.

After the Fire Nation had came, her emotions had taken a severe shift. She felt immense sorrow for the first few months, later replaced by rage, unimaginable rage. She felt it towards the Nation that stripped her of her mother, for the remorseless man who had made the order, and for him. She felt rage and betrayal towards the boy who she had owed her life to. In her mind, he had been the one who led the vile armor-clad monsters to her village, his innocent face, gentle eyes, and kind words had all been a facade.

Her brother found great joy in her newfound hatred for the boy. The one who he had explicitly said would bring nothing but danger. But the longer she thought to herself, the more she had realized that he was as much of a victim as she was. Sent to a strange new place, put in harm's way, and used for his Nation's own nefarious ambitions. She had seen it in his eyes that day, the confusion and pain had been practically painted over his fact.

The day she made that realization, was the day she had begun her habit of watching the horizon. She wasn't entirely sure why she had started the habit, maybe deep down she had expected to see a ship carrying the boy. Maybe she was waiting for some deep answer from the spirits, a sign for what though?

Something else she was unsure of, most likely. Tearing her gaze away from the sun setting along the skyline, and settling it upon the dagger he had imparted on her. The blade that, even when she felt nothing but rage and contempt for him, she had never rid herself of. Every night she would read its inscription, as if it were the only thing that would keep her asleep through the night.

" ...Never give up without a fight… " Those words had always brought her thoughts back to him. She could still see those eyes, the fierce determination they held as they fought for survival. She wondered where he was now, what he was doing, or if he was thinking of her.

She froze momentarily, shaking the thought off. It was silly, he was the prince of the Nation she hated the most. " _But I'm still thinking of you… " _She would say to herself, a thought she would keep deep in her psyche.

The blue eyed girl was so entranced with the inscription on the blade that she failed to hear the crunch of snow behind her.

" Are you out here sulking again, Katara? "

Katara loved her brother, but his brusque demeanor irritated her. He was very blunt with the things he had to say, and often spoke before he had the time to realize something he said was wrong. Her own behavior had changed over the past two years. Gone was the timid little girl who lived in constant fear of being taken by the masked faces that had haunted her dreams, and in her place was a budding waterbender, who longed to see the world.

" _To see him. "_

She turned to her brother with a grimace, " I'm not sulking, so mind your own business Sokka. "

" Sheesh! I was just gonna come tell you that Gran-gran said dinner was ready...No need to be so snappy… "

A drawn out exhale passed through her lips, it was wrong of her to lash out on her brother. He was hurting just as much as she was, and yet he kept strong. When their father left to join in the war against the Fire Nation, he had stepped up as the sole protector of their small village, at least in his mind. Katara was envious. She knew deep down his pain was the same as hers, it maybe even exceeded hers, and yet, he showed nothing, he was still the same immature, loudmouthed, lovable boy he had been two years ago.

" ..I'm sorry Sokka, I was just thinking about… "

"_About him. "_

" ...I was just thinking about mom… " It wasn't a lie by any means. No a moment passed that she hadn't thought about their mother, but it was never her that lured her back to that spot so many times.

Sokka's expression quickly turned solemn, wasting no time in putting his arm around his sister. " Hey, it's alright...I think about mom all the time...but...she wouldn't want us fighting or anything. " He gave his best reassuring smile. " So let's get back to the village...maybe...maybe you could show me some of that magic water stuff you do for Gran-gran. "

She supplied a faint smile, and a roll of the eyes. Her brother always had a way to brighten her mood, even if only a little. " It's not magic water, it's called waterbending, and it's part of our ancestral heritage. "

The two siblings began their short trek back to their home, the light of the setting sun vanishing behind them as dusk came. " Yeah yeah whatever, you can show me your magic waterbending...just skip the lecture about it's importance to our tribes history again. " He received a light punch on the arm for that one, painful, but full of sisterly affection.

Katara gave one last glance over her shoulder, watching the setting sun vanish under the horizon. Her mind traveled to Zuko once more, she would undoubtedly see him in her dreams tonight, she had always seen him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had taken two painstaking hours, but the feeling had begun to return to Zuko's legs, and the first thing he wanted was to step out onto the deck. Still his uncle had insisted on using a crutch, and to prevent the man from worrying further, he complied. The sun had already set, but he could still make out the silhouettes of islands and landmasses in the distance. Zuko shakily inhaled, they were far out at sea, at least from what he could tell, they had been sailing for the past five or so days, he must've been miles from Fire Nation waters.

Zuko felt sick to his stomach, using the crutch which was much too large for him, Zuko hobbled over to the edge of the ship. Leaning his head over, and staring down at the black abyss below, it had only been thanks to the lanterns and torches on the ship that he saw his reflection. A large bandage obscured half his face, he had felt it, but had no way of seeing just how much of his face it covered.

Something inside him pulled at him, an urge to remove the bandage, to see just how badly his father had injured him. His jittering hand ascended to the bandage with the intention of pulling it off. A hand suddenly grasped his wrist, startling the prince, who's eyes trailed the hand back to its owner. It was his uncle Iroh, his expression heavy with concern.

" It is better that you not see...not yet, prince Zuko… "

Their eyes met, and Iroh could see the unquestionable aching and confusion in his nephew's visible eye. " Why...why is this happening uncle...why did he… " Zuko lowered his over the railing. " WHY DID FATHER DO THIS TO ME! " He reeled his head back, roaring out in a pained sob, fire spouting from his mouth briefly.

Iroh pulled his nephew into his arms, resting Zuko's face against the crook of his neck. Like a tree swaying in the wind, Iroh gently rocked the boy back and forth to calm him. " What your father did was unforgivable prince Zuko...and it pains me to say that he has done more than simply hurt you… "

Zuko peered up at his uncle, tears filling his right eye. " W-what do you mean uncle… "

Exhaling sharply, Iroh released his nephew and turned towards a member of the crew. " Lieutenant Jee, can you retrieve "it" for me. " The man with greying hair and bushy sideburns gave a firm nod, leaving briefly before returning with a scroll in hand.

" Are you sure it's wise to let him know in his current...condition, general Iroh? "

" We have no other choice...he deserves to know… " Taking the scroll from the lieutenant, and turning back to Zuko, Iroh held out the piece of parchment. The expression on his nephew's face as he took the scroll sent a twinge of pain pulsing through Iroh's body. Zuko read silently, taking in every last word written in his father's own handwriting.

" ...By the decree of Fire Lord Ozai, his son Zuko is hereby banished. Stripped of his title as crown prince, his honor...and his right to step foot on any soil under the Fire Nation's flag. Doing so will be seen as an act of treason, and the full penalty for such an offense shall be carried out...Only when prince Zuko has managed to find and capture the Fire Nation's greatest enemy, the Avatar, shall he have this banishment annulled… "

Iroh had read the scroll several times over while awaiting his nephew's awakening. He had each one of those malicious words etched into his memory from the many readings he had done. It angered the gentle general, a father should love and care for his son, and yet his brother, his own flesh and blood would not only wound his son, but also cast him from his home on an impossible task. But Iroh had seen this as a small victory on his behalf, as Zuko's banishment would act as the first step in leading his nephew down a different path than his father.

The grip Zuko had on the scroll tightened to the point that he could have torn through it. His body quaked, and the tears that had been pooling in his eye quickly turned to steam. Iroh watched in indiscernible shock as his nephew, who had been beside himself in sorrow only a moment ago, suddenly burst with unadulterated fury. The scroll ignited in a quick burst of flames, turning to smoldering ash in the prince's hands.

Zuko kept his head lowered, but his teeth were bared like a savage animal. It had taken from the start of the scroll to the end for his rage to boil over. His fist tightened, his nails dug into his palms, piercing the skin and dripping his boiling blood onto the ships deck.

" H-how dare he! " Zuko roared out, his voice still hoarse. " He does this to me...burns me...throws me out like...like garbage! And he...he honestly expects me to follow this fool's errand...to chase after a ghost, all for a chance to return to his side...so what...so he can burn the other side of my face! "

" Prince Zuko please calm do- "

" No Uncle! " He hadn't wanted to snap at uncle Iroh that way, but he had to get everything out. He felt as if he would explode if he didn't. " I refuse to do this...I'd rather spend the rest of my life in a hole somewhere...than to perform some meaningless task...besides… "

**_" Then everyone can live together in peace...like when the Avatar was still around… "_**

The Avatar, though long since gone, was still a symbol of hope to people in the world. It was a symbol of hope to her. She had told him of how her grandmother had read stories about the days when the Avatar maintained peace in the world, they captivated him, and he could see just how much those stories, and the beliefs they symbolized meant to her.

" ...Besides, maybe it's best I'm no longer there… "

He had calmed down. His rage had spilled out like lava from an erupting volcano, slowly building up over the years, until it finally blows. It worried Iroh severely, was his nephew's mental state really that damaged from this one event, or had everything been piling up within the boy, building up, and weighing against the glass of his psyche until it eventually cracked. He saw now that his nephew truly needed him now more than ever, what he had seen was only a glimpse of the anger within Zuko, if he left it unattended for too long then the boy ran the risk of letting out all at once.

Such a thing would be detrimental to his health, both physically and mentally. " ...It will be alright prince Zuko, but for now you must remain calm...a forest fire that burns too fast, runs the risk of burning away everything before anyone can stop it… "

Zuko glanced at his uncle, rage replaced with confusion. " W-what is that supposed to mean uncle...nothing you say ever makes any sense. "

Iroh gave a small smile, though his wisdom fell on deaf ears more often than not, he still managed to reach his nephew in one way or another. The retired general patted his nephew tenderly on the back, " You have no need to fear my nephew, I shall be by your side no matter what you decide to do...although I do not think your father will be so lenient if we do not leave Fire Nation waters within the next day. "

Zuko's eye shot open, quickly facing his uncle with a sudden desire and intent within the golden orb. " Uncle, you said we're still in the Fire Nation, right?! "

He spoke with an arched eyebrow. " I did. I felt as if we should wait for you to wake up before sailing away, just so you may have a little time to yourself before I told you the news and we are forced to leave. I do not see how that would matter now that you know though. "

" How far are we from ember island?! "

This question confused Iroh. Why would his nephew wish to know how far they were from a place that would surely only spark painful memories? Still, he would relent, something about the look in Zuko's eye told him this was important. " We are not far at all. We passed it shortly before you woke up. "

" Good. " Zuko managed a small grin, before turning to his uncle and the crew that had assembled after his outburst. " ...I want to get to ember island before sunrise, now get on it, doubletime! "

Several grunts and growls came from the crew. The nerve of the brat standing before them, ordering them around. The sounds of their frustrations ceased when they saw the steely gaze of general Iroh. Each of the men had served with the Dragon of the West during his campaign to take Ba Sing Se, each one had survived the six-hundred day siege thanks to the general's leadership. They were indebted to him, and so would follow the orders of the young prince, if only because of the general's presence.

" You all have my gratitude. " Iroh gave a deep bow to the crew, who felt as if they didn't deserve their general's thanks. The crew gave a hearty salute, the sight of which brought a bright smile to Iroh's face.

" Let's get moving then! " Zuko barked out, and despite the disrespect they were bound to receive under the boy's command, the crew complied with the prince's request.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It had taken little more than two hours to reach Ember Island. The waves were calm that night, as they generally were on the night of the new moon. Zuko grasped the ships railing as they pulled ashore, the salty sea air stung where his nails had dug in, but his focus on the house atop the nearest hill drowned out the pain. There was something in that house, something he wanted to take, no, that he needed to take before departing from his homeland.

Much to Iroh's dismay, Zuko bolted down the gangplank once they had been anchored. The strength had mostly returned to the boy's legs during the brief trip to the island, still there were signs of his atrophy, as every ten or so steps he would show signs of imbalance. But Iroh knew better than to try and keep him from running ahead, there was something in the house that was calling to Zuko, something he needed.

Rather than sprint after his nephew, Iroh instead moved at an unhurried pace, looking around at the torch leach beachfront. It had been several years since he had come to this place with his brother, with his nephew. With his son. The memories were so fresh in his mind, seeing his Lu Ten running carefree through the soaked sands. He shook the memories away, Iroh needed to stay focused, he had failed Lu Ten, but he would not fail Zuko, he would ensure that Zuko's path be one that leads to a brighter future.

With the troubling thoughts now behind him, Iroh resumed the trek after his nephew, at a more appropriate speed. In the short moments he had trailed after his nephew, he had grown envious of the boys youth, able to run so far ahead without the need to catch his breath. Iroh shook his head displeasingly, " I...I really let myself go in the past year… " If he were a few years younger he'd have run his nephew down in a heartbeat, but after traveling the world for a year, and settling down quietly for another, his age had started catching up to him.

Still, the elder general persevered, managing to reach the decrepit beach house, and step inside. " Prince Zuko? Where are you nephew? "

" In here uncle! "

Iroh followed the boy's voice, leading him to a room that he had recognized as Ursa's. " What is it that you are searching for exactly, prince Zuko? " He inquired, watching his nephew dig through a chest in the back of a closet.

Zuko failed to respond, he was too focused on rummaging through the chest. " There it is! " He cried out triumphantly, pulling out a small dust covered case.

" and what exactly is "it" nephew? "

The retired general watched with piqued curiosity as Zuko lifted the case's lid, revealing two aged stage masks, shaped like demons, or spirits. One mask red and frowning, the other mask blue, and smiling joyfully. The gleeful grin of the mask sent a shiver down Iroh's spine, something about it unnerved him.

Without skipping a beat, Zuko removed the blue mask from the case, holding it out so that it's empty eyeholes stared back at his bandaged face. The wooden mask was blue, as blue as the ocean that surrounded the island.

" _As blue as her eyes "_

" "It" is one of the theater masks mother kept here...the mask of the water spirit from her favorite play...Love Amongst the Dragons…"

" Ah, I am familiar with this play, I took your father to it once when he was your age. Oh he complained so much I- " Iroh cut himself off, seeing Zuko's shoulder go rigged at the mention of his father. " I am sorry nephew… "

Zuko sighed. " It's fine uncle...I'm going to use this mask to hide my identity when needed… "

Iroh's eyebrows arched curiously. " Hide your identity? Prince Zuko, why would you need to do such a thing? Nobody outside of the Fire Nation capital knows you by appearance. "

" You're right uncle, but that doesn't mean they won't know I'm Fire Nation just by what I wear...I have an idea uncle...and I hope you'll allow it… "

" My dear nephew, I went into self-exile for you. There is nothing I would ever not assist you with...now, tell your uncle, what this idea of yours is. "

Zuko turned to meet his uncles curious gaze, a fire ignited in his own eye. " While prince Zuko explores the world and seeks out the Avatar who's been missing for close to a hundred years, a masked vigilante is going to start collecting information from the Fire Nation soldiers the world over...Information that is going to help prince Zuko return home without chasing some old legend, and to show Fire Lord Ozai how wrong he was... "

This time the sigh escaped Iroh's lips, his eyes shut. " Very well. If you believe this is the path you must take, then I shall be by your side all the way. My only request is that you listen to the guidance and wisdom I impart on you, rather than letting your emotions get the best of you… "

The mask was held tightly to Zuko's chest. He gave a deep appreciative bow to his uncle, who had know idea how much this meant to Zuko. " Thank you so much uncle...and I'll try my best to listen to you… " Iroh smiled in response to his semi-acceptance to his request. " Now...there's just one thing, " Zuko said, slipping the mask over his face. " What should I be called when wearing this..?

" Hmm. " Iroh ran his hand across his grey beard. An alternate identity would help keep his nephew safe, and having no name at all was out of the question. Then it came to him, perhaps it was unoriginal, or lacking the flare the thirteen year old prince might want, but to Iroh, the name was as simple and fitting as it needed to be. " How about. The Blue Spirit. "


	4. Book One Chapter Four

**Author's Note: ****_So this has been in the works for some time now. I would like to formally apologize to those of you that have been waiting for this to be updated. There was a period after it's last update where I felt as if I had no real direction for this story, like I didn't know where I wanted to take it. By the time I'd even thought back to it, I had two other stories out, both of which I had very clear ideas on the direction I wanted them to go._**

**_But with all the free time I have on my hands these days, I sat down, pondering on this story that I'd seemingly abandoned. And then I had a surge of inspiration, and for well over six whole hours, I brainstormed, thinking up scenario after scenario for this story. And after I'd thought it all up, I got back to writing, so while it's certainly taken it's sweet time, It's finally out._**

**_I'm sincerely sorry for making you all wait, I will say that it might not get updated as fast because I'm splitting my time up evenly between my three stories, but it WILL get updated. So for now, I leave you here to hopefully enjoy, and if you do, leave a review, your kind words always inspire me to keep writing. I'll see you all again next time._**

* * *

**Book One. Chapter Four.**

* * *

The wheels of time moved forward, the days turned into weeks, weeks to months,and months to years. Much had changed in the three years that passed on, and at the same time, very little had changed. The winds still blew, the water still flowed, the sun and the moon still rose and set in a never ending cycle, and of course, the war still waged.

One-hundred years had gone by since Fire Lord Sozin started the meaningless bloodshed. One-hundred years since the Air Nomads had been wiped from the face of the world. One-hundred years since the Avatar had vanished, leaving the world to the mercy of the draconian reign of the Fire Nation, and despite the length of the war, it only just now felt as if every last atrocity committed had begun to set in for those caught in the middle.

So many lives lost in the span of a century, so many unnecessary deaths, all for the ideals of a madman. These ideals persisted long after Sozin's death, carried out by his son, Azulon, and most recently by Sozin's grandson, Fire Lord Ozai. In the five short years he had held the crown, Ozai had proven to have been an even crueler Fire Lord than his predecessors, twisting his grandfather's ideals in his own way. He never slaughtered the Air Nomads, never eradicated the waterbenders of the South, all in the name of subjugating the world. No, Ozai didn't seem to care for the total subdual of his enemies, didn't seem to want the Fire Nation's flag raised over every fallen city.

Rather, Ozai wanted one thing during his rule. To burn away any and all who would oppose him, even if it meant burning the world itself in the process.

No matter which Fire Lord it was though, one group seemed to suffer more than any. The children of the world. Forced to shoulder the weight of those before them, forced to live with the repercussions of war around them. Their parents killed or taken, their homes burned, their lives ruined. For some children, simply giving up had been the answer, wandering the world in a daze until the release of death came to them. Others had chosen to run, attempting to escape the remnants of the life that had been stolen from them, hoping to find something to replace it. Then there were those who had chosen to fight, children who carried a burning rage in their heart, a rage that drove them to strike back at their oppressors.

No matter which path they would take, one thing remained the same for them all. Their lives had started in the war, their lives had been broken by the war, their lives had been shaped by the war.

* * *

Deep to the south, where winter had just begun to set in, two such souls sat adrift in the frigid waters, their lives shaped drastically by one man's decisions. One of them, sailing through the glacial waters, his eyes filled with a silent rage as he practices his bending. The other, set adrift with her brother on a failed fishing trip, her mind, the furthest away from her brother's idle rambling.

The young waterbender, better known as Katara, gently waded her hand through the icy waters of the South. To most the freezing waters would bring numbness or stinging pain, but to Katara there had always been something soothing about the polar waters. She had been stuck with her brother Sokka for the better part of the day. He had insisted on going on a fishing trip, saying it was to help stock up for the winter, when he knew better than anyone that the village was better stocked than they had been in the past few years.

The whole ordeal irritated her, and she couldn't bend at the moment, not without drawing her brother's ire. She often wondered if it was jealousy that annoyed Sokka so much when it came to her bending, or if he was truly so hardheaded that he saw it as a waste of time.

Speaking of wastes of time.

" Sokka, wouldn't it be easier to just let me use my bending...You're not going to get any fish like that. " She sighed aloud, watching her brother stab at the water in a fruitless attempt to spear a fish.

Her brother scoffed, keeping his focus on the fish that he seemed to "just barely" miss time after time. He'd been at this for some time, missing each stab but playing it off as if he'd been so close. " I don't need your magic water, Katara...I'm skilled enough to fish without you butting in! "

Then what had been the point in her even being there? Her brother was an excellent hunter, and a decent fisher, but as of lately it seemed he was losing his touch. And each time one of his exploits came crashing down around him, he had one thing or another to say about Katara trying to use her bending to help.

" ...If dad were here, he'd think it was a good idea for me to use my bending… "

**SPLASH!**

Sokka speared the water with force, driven by his growing frustration. " Well you know what, dad's not here! When he left, he left me as the one in charge of keeping the village safe and providing for it! If I don't get this fish **by myself! **Then the village could starve! "

" Starve?! " Katara echoed with disbelief. " Sokka! We have plenty of food, we're in no danger of starving! What do you think you're proving by doing something that doesn't need to be done!? Nothing, that's what! "

The two siblings stood up in the canoe, eyeing one another with anger in their eyes. They'd fought in the past as most siblings did, but as of late it seemed like their arguments grew more volatile the more they occurred.

" That's sooooooo like you Katara! You don't care enough about the village to see the bigger picture! If the Fire Nation attacks again and we have to move, then we won't have any food except what we stockpiled! But of course you don't care about that...You stopped caring about anything after mom died and your little boyfriend left y- "

Suddenly, the water beneath the canoe rippled and quaked, with the previously still water turning into waves in seconds, thrashing the small fishing boat about.

" ...Don't…Don't… " Katara's head hung low, her teeth were clenched and her eyes shut tight, trying to fight back the sudden urge of pain that she kept hidden within her.

" K-Katar-ra! S-stop! I'm..I'm sorry! " Sokka cried out, grabbing onto the edge of the boat in an attempt to keep himself from falling into the frozen waters beneath.

" DON'T EVER BRING TALK ABOUT HIM! NOT HIM, OR MOM! " She cried out, wailing in pain, the waters below growing more violent with her cries. " Don't ever do it again! I'm tired of hearing you talk like you know everything, and know what's right! But you don't Sokka! You don't know anything! She threw her hands back in her rage, and as she did, the ice of nearby glaciers cracked, crumbling and crashing down around them, only furthering the ferocity of the waves.

Sokka realized he'd gone too far, he cared for his sister more than anything, but couldn't seem to bring himself to accept that she'd changed after their mother died. She grew reclusive, hiding away from the rest of the village when she wasn't needed, quieter, only speaking to her direct relatives, but what had changed the most in her, was her anger. Katara had a temper, most children did, but after the passing of their mother at the Fire Nation's hands, that temper spiraled out of control, becoming like a raging torrent; she'd lash out at anyone who even tried bringing her mother, or the incident leading to her mother's passing, up.

Those boundaries had been the ones that Sokka tried sidestepping around for years now, avoiding them like cracks in ice. But it seemed he could only keep himself from stepping on those cracks for so long, and it was all coming apart beneath him as a result.

" Kat-Katara! You have to stop! I'm...I'm sorry! But you..You have to listen to m...meee! "

" NO! No I don't! " Katara's eyes shot open, and rather than the deep blue her brother had known so well, they were a bright glowing white. As if triggered by the revelation of her eyes, a bright light shot from her body, beaming into the sky, causing the water around them to start spiraling, threatening to tear the canoe apart at any moment.

Unable to properly think of any way to calm his sister, Sokka did the first thing that came to his mind. He lunged at her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace, refusing to let go as she tried prying his arms off. " ...Katara...Please listen to me...I'm sorry...I was wrong to say that, I know that...And...And I know I'm a controlling jerk, but I have my reasons...Still...If those reasons cause me to lose my baby sister, then I could care less about them...So please...Calm down, before I lose you forever… "

His words came from the heart, driven by fear, not the fear for his life, but the fear of what his sisters sake. When the water started to calm down, losing the ferocity it had just carried, he knew his words had reached her.

Katara's body relaxed into her brother's arms, the white glow leaving as fast as it had come. Tears streamed from Katara's blue eyes, tears laced with guilt and sorrow. " S...Sokka..I'm..I'm so sorry...I...I didn't...I shouldn't have...I..I…

" Shhhhhhh...It's alright Katara...I'm OK...You're OK...That's all that matters… " Sokka spoke with a hushed voice, softly patting his sisters back in a bid to try and calm his sister. " Let's just get you back to Gran-gran...She'll make you a cup of tea...And you can just relax...Sound good..? "

She nodded, to which Sokka let out his own sigh of relief. Looking around, he spotted one of the oar's they'd lost at the start of Katara's outburst, causing him to crack a small smile. " ...I guess luck is on our side...Now we can get back home without having to paddle back with our hands. "

Unfortunately, the two would come to find out that luck was in fact, not on their sides. For Sokka was not the only one to witness the brilliance of Katara's sudden and unique display, not by a longshot.

* * *

Moments earlier, a short distance to the north, rests a lone vessel; an older model Fire Nation craft, floating seemingly aimless through the frozen waters. While the Fire Nation had largely lost interest in the Southern Water after the supposed last Waterbender had been apprehended, and yet, this vessel had spent the last year and a half roaming the frigid southern seas.

" ARGH! It's just not enough! It's never enough! "

But the vessel itself isn't what mattered, no that would be the one in charge of the said vessel, or at least the one who was supposed to be in charge. And that individual, a young man, was the one standing out on the deck, smoke pouring from his fist after another "failed" attempt at honing his bending.

His long, black, unkempt hair obscuring half his face, leaving the other half of his furious golden glare visible to everyone spectating. His body, toned from years of rigorous and strict training, his arms littered with small, aged scars, each one brought about by his own actions.

The young man thrust his fist forward, letting loose a jet of flames, the hot air coming from the fire blowing the hair from his face, revealing a large hideous scar, one that blanketed a large portion of the left side of his face.

Despite the size and force of the stream of flames, he looked on with frustration and disappointment. " Why! I thought I was getting better! But I don't seem to be improving at all! " In a fit of rage he brought his fist down on the deck, flames bursting from the flooring on impact.

" Please, you need to calm down, prince Zuko. "

Zuko, now sixteen and showing visible signs of wear from his three years in exile, looked on towards the portly old man striding towards him.

" I can't just "_calm down" _uncle Iroh!I...I can't! " His voice which usually carried so much strength, so much drive, it sounded hoarse, it sounded tired.

" Nephew… " Iroh said softly, kneeling next to his nephew, gently resting his hand on his sun baked shoulder. "Why do you push yourself so...It worries me… "

The teen's head hung dejectedly, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. " Because...Because I'll never be able to face him! Not the way I am now… "

" But why does it have to be you...Facing the Fire Lord is the destiny of another...Your destiny is- "

" I don't care what my destiny is! I...I have to face him! For what he did to me...For what he did to...to… " For what he did to _her. _

The last three years had been strenuous on the former prince, who was time, and time again, pushed to new boundaries. Whether it was the loyalty of his crew being pressed to their limits after they stopped receiving resources from the Fire Nation, or whether it was the string of months his uncle had fallen ill, and how it had not been a Fire Nation doctor that had saved him, but a healer from the Earth Kingdom . Each hardship molded Zuko, changing his views on the world and further cementing the hatred instilled by his father.

Each new change in perspective only deepened the hole that had formed in his heart, and the more it grew, the angrier he became. But with that anger, came much sorrow, much regret, and most of all, fear like he'd never experienced. These emotions gnawed at Zuko, pushing him to a proverbial brink.

The only things that had kept him from falling over that nonexistent edge had been the near constant presence of his uncle, and the memory of _her. _Day after day passed as the years went on, and never once did her image falter from his mind, acting as the driving force behind his actions. The reason he put a mask on and actively waged war against his own people under the veil of night.

But beneath it all, beneath the hatred, the fear, and the growing despair in his heart, was a child, a sad, scared child. One that only Iroh could see, one that he was seeing before him, his fist planted firmly against the ship's deck, and his head hanging as low as possible.

"Prince Zuko...Please come inside with me...You will catch a cold if you remain out here too much longer. Join me for a nice glass of tea, it will help get your inner fire going again, perhaps then you will see the improvement you are looking for… " Iroh smiled sadly, knowing that he could never truly stop his nephew's self-proclaimed mission, but could do his best to try and slowly steer him down a different path.

Zuko's head rose, his eyes meeting his uncles. The pleading in Iroh's eyes was too much for even Zuko at that moment, and no amount of anger could change that. He loved his uncle, and knew he had no reason being out here, and yet he stayed with him through thick and thin, his allegiance to him never once wavering.

" ...Alright Uncle...Some tea sounds nice right now… "

Iroh helped his nephew stand, his smile shifting from sad to pleased in a matter of moments. His nephew was the world to him, and knew everything there was about the boy, including just how unstable Zuko's temperament actually was. And yet he always found a way to rope it in, only for it to rear its ugly head a short while later.

The only way Zuko would truly be rid of his inner fury, would be for him to purge the flames on his own volition. Something that seemed less and less likely as the days went by.

" Maybe, I could start teaching you the basics of lightning sometime soon. " Iroh said, trying to keep Zuko's spirits lifted.

But rather than show even the slightest bit of excitement over the prospect of controlling lightning, Zuko chuckled, a small, hopeless chuckle. " Come on uncle...I'd be able to find the Avatar before I would ever be ready to control lightning...You and I both know that… "

Before Iroh could argue with his nephew on how wrong he was, a pillar of right rose from the distance, lighting the sky far more than any flare ever could. Zuko knew nothing of what he was looking at, but Iroh, he had read stories, ancient accounts that depicted the rise of Avatars over the ages, and each one had been signaled with a beam of light that pierced the heavens.

Iroh had tried showing Zuko these old documents, hoping to keep his mind set on the task his father had given him, just long enough for Iroh to make proper arrangements. But Zuko had been stubborn, nay, adamant about taking no part in anything his father had "tasked" him with.

And despite Zuko's lack of knowledge surrounding the pillar of light, he found himself enamored with it, mesmerized by its brilliance, striking up an unknown desire to seek out the source. " Uncle...Have the captain direct our course in that direction… "

" But prince Zuko… "

" No buts uncle...I don't know what it is...But there's this feeling, something inside me, screaming at me to find whatever made that light...So please, tell the captain to direct our course… "

Realizing that his nephew was serious about this, Iroh nodded, turning away from him and heading to the bridge. " _If this truly is the Avatar...Then I fear what Zuko may do...He is adamant about defying Ozai's wishes...So what will he do? Let the Avatar live...Or...No. I cannot think like that...I must stay focused, for Zuko's sake. "_

If luck was on their side, which Iroh hoped it was, then this would all sort itself out. But, as Zuko often said, luck was cruel, unfair, and favored those who didn't deserve it. He'd gone so far to say that because of those reasons, he didn't want luck or need it.

* * *

And as Zuko had said, lady luck was a cruel mistress, bringing fortune to the vilest of people, and none were more vile than the captain of the only ship further south than the exiled prince's.

Captain Zhao. A merciless man, originally tasked with trailing prince Zuko, an order given after suspicion had risen over the prince's loyalty. The suspicion was derived from the fact that the blue spirit would often appear within the vicinity of the towns that the former prince docked in, potentially linking the two.

But such menial tasks held no interest for some as power hungry as Zhao. He was a man with a never ending thirst for destruction, and so he had set his sights on the one thing he knew the prince could never achieve, the one thing that kept the poor boy from returning home. The Avatar.

For the past two years, Zhao had trailed the prince's ship, gathering whatever intel he could, before shoving off. The pursuit was one had he come to grow tired of, one that had no end within sight. Zuko had no destination, there was no end to his wanderings, it had reached the point that Zhao had begun plotting to take the prince into custody, turning him in for the crime of treason, even if there was no solid evidence.

But that point had never been reached. Zhao had tailed the prince's ship into the icy waters of the south, losing sight of the boy's ship just long enough for his own cruiser to drift southward.

" DAMMIT! " Zhao roared out, slamming his fist down on the railing. " I tasked you fools with one job, keep sight of the "prince's" ship, and you can't even do that right! When we return to the Fire Nation, I'll have each and every of you bound and flayed! That is unless you do your jobs! "

Zhao's ship was ruled under an iron fist, where his word was law. His ruthlessness was notorious among the footsoldiers of the Fire Nation, making each one fearful of being moved to the navy. The idea of being put under the command of Zhao was a nightmare for any soldier, and they were right to think so, as the more days passed in the endless cycle of chasing the prince, the more unhinged Zhao seemed to become, only worsening his actions.

His ship tore through the ice around it, carving through with ease thanks to the ship's massive size. Zhao watched without interest as the once great icebergs became nothing but pieces under the might of the vessel. The only thing he cared about at that moment was finding the prince so he could drag him back to the Fire Nation and watch his execution.

Of course that had been until he saw it, a light reaching so high it breached the heavens. Despite his tenacious ways, Zhao was a rather intelligent individual, spending much of his early years gathering new and interesting information that could aid in his ascension to power, and many of those books had mentioned the Avatar.

A cruel grin formed on the man's face as he watched the light fade, with their current position it would take no time at all to barrel through the frozen seas and find where it came from.

" I have new orders, so listen up! We're changing courses, moving south...It would appear we have just stumbled across the Avatar. The Fire Lord will be most pleased. "

And so, with a single order, the steel behemoth turned, shifting southbound with the intent of snuffing out the last possible threat to the Fire Nation. The vessel's size made boring through the walls of ice a simple task, especially with the aid of so many firebenders on deck.

Zhao's grin broadened as he envisioned his victory, bringing both the Avatar, and the failure of a prince before the Fire Lord.

" My day will come, and nothing can stop me. "

* * *

Returning home from a hard day of fishing or gathering food had always come with a sense of accomplishment for Sokka. He was the man of the village, the one meant to protect everyone, so seeing the smiles on everyone's faces when he and occasionally Katara, brought a decent sized haul back was something he looked forward to.

But there was no welcome this time around, there was no greeting from the village children. No, he and Katara had found the entirety of their tribe standing by the water's edge, staring off at the horizon.

" S-Sokka...What's wrong? What's everyone looking at..? " Katara asked, still tired from her "episode" earlier.

He gave no response, instead Sokka had been too busy pushing himself to the front of the group. His eyes widened, a haunting look taking form in them as he gazed into the distance. A tug to his sleeve drew him from his stupor, finding his grandmother looking at him with a solemn gaze, nodding her head.

" Sokka! " Katara called out, still unable to see what everyone was so fearful of. That's when it hit her, quite literally, a black snowflake came down, landing right on her nose. Snow was never meant to be black, it was white, pure in nature and appearance, and the only time it changed in any way whatsoever, was when ash came into the mix. And there was only one source for such a vast quantity of ash this far south.

" _...The Fire Nation...They're here… "_

And indeed, that was exactly the case. A massive, metal vessel, as black as the night sky, sliced through the water, on course for their little village.

" EVERYONE! Get back to the village! " Sokka shouted, realizing that now was the time to act as the village's protector.

" Sokka… " His grandmother reached out, gently placing her hand on his arm in hopes of getting him to back down.

There was no stopping him though, he'd made it his personal mission after his mother had passed, to face down any Fire Nation troops that even thought about setting foot in their village without fear or hesitation. No matter how many there were, he'd make his father proud and face them all.

" Sokka! " Katara came running to him, stopping to catch her breath as she reached his side. " Sokka...Let me- "

" No! " He was stern with the word, making it clear that he wanted his sister to take no part in this, especially after what had just happened to her.

" But Sokka! " She wanted to help her brother, knowing he couldn't handle it on his own no matter what he said. " I can help! I can- "

" You can barely stand right now, Katara! " He cut her off, unwilling to even think of putting his sister at risk. There was a reason Katara was so determined to stand by his side and fight, and it all stemmed back to after their mother had been dragged away, and undoubtedly died. Something had snapped in Katara that day, a deep seated hatred and need to avenge their mother, one that, until recently, Sokka had managed to keep under wraps. " ...I know you want to help...But you're exhausted, so please...Just let me handle this. "

She knew there was no arguing with him, especially not with how exhausted she felt at that moment. All she could do was hope he would be alright. " OK Sokka...You win...I'll go sit with Gran-gran… "

Giving him a quick but tight hug, Katara left, looking back at her brother as he readied himself to "greet" their unwanted visitors.

With his spear in hand, his face coated in the traditional war paint, and his nerves steled, Sokka waited, watching intently as the monstrous vessel slammed into the shore, effortlessly knocking over the wall he had put so much time and effort into.

Just as one had all those years ago, a gang plank came crashing down, and following was the sound of armored troops marching down. Each faceless troop came down in a uniform line, reeking of sweat and ash, as Sokka would have put it.

But they were nothing in the water tribe warrior's eyes, at least, not compared to the man that marched down after the rest of them. From the unnerving look in his malicious eyes, to the sideburns on his face, all the way to the officer's armor he was adorned in, he was the absolute worst of them.

" I want you all to advance towards the village, round them all up and bring them to me. Don't harm them...Not yet at least, if they cooperate we'll be on our way and leave them to rot. " He barked out.

" SIR! "

Sokka's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening around his spear as he readied himself to strike.

" _Not so fast! " _

With a burst of speed, Sokka charged, weaving through the soldiers to reach his target, the officer with the sideburns. " This is for mo- "

But he never got a chance to land the blow, just as he had gotten within spearing distance, the commander grabbed the pole, using it to pull the boy close, ramming his knee into the attacker's abdomen. The water tribe teen gasped, feeling the air being forced from his lungs, and with one swift motion, the commander tossed him to the ground, pinning the boy's head under his foot.

" It seems we have a welcoming committee...A pitiful excuse for a warrior. " The officer said snidely.

" Commander Zhao! Shall we proceed towards the village, sir?! "

The officer, Zhao, waved the soldiers off. " Proceed as ordered, I'll have a nice little chat with this child parading himself as a man. "

" G-get off me...Fire Nation scum… " Sokka growled out, trying to push the larger man's foot off.

" Tsk tsk. " Zhao shook his head, looking down at the young man. " It's hurtful words like that, that make it clear that savages like you don't deserve the hospitality I'm showing you. You see, I could've had you killed right away, I could've had your village pillaged and burnt to the ground, your people enslaved and put to use however I see fit. But I didn't, I kept you alive, and intend to do the same with the rest of your filthy savages, so long as you choose to cooperate. Is that understood? "

" Ch-choke on your tongue...Ash mak-ARGH! " The teen cried out in pain, feeling pressure being applied to his head.

A grin slowly formed on Zhao's face as he felt the warrior's resistance lessening. " See, we can be civil. Now, if you really want us gone so you can return to your empty pathetic lives, then all you have to do is tell me where the Avatar is. "

" Th...The Avatar?! What...What are you ta-AAGH! "

" See, it's when people feign ignorance that I start losing my patience. " There was no remorse in Zhao's actions, everything he did was executed in a cold and calculated manner. This boy thought he was man enough to pick up a weapon, then in Zhao's mind, then he was man enough to be interrogated like any other soldier.

By then the rest of Zhao's soldiers had returned, having hereded the tribespeople together like livestock. " Commander Zhao! We have brought the village inhabitants to you, unharmed, as you requested! "

Just as the soldier had said, every last elder, woman, and child had been pulled from their homes and rounded up in front of the commander. Each with varying degrees of fear and unease in their eyes.

" Now that you're all here. " Zhao started, kicking the downed boy away from him.

" S-Sokka! " Katara cried out, running to her brother's side, glaring up at the man who had struck him.

" I'm here for a very specific reason, but I'm also short on time...So rather than waste it by forcing the information out of one of you and torching the rest, I'm prepared to be civil about this. To be direct with you, I have reasons to believe that you Avatar is being harbored in this little hole in the ground. Now if that were the case, then the Avatar would have to be well over a hundred years old, meaning it would have to be one of you unfortunate elders...Or perhaps the Fire Nation has been blind to the truth, perhaps the Avatar cycle has continued under our noses, and has just come back around to water. "

Katara watched as her grandmother, Kana, stepped forward, unafraid of the man who'd been eyeing them down. " I'll only say this once...The Avatar has been gone for the last one hundred years, so whatever your reasons for thinking the Avatar is here, you can take them and leave this instan- "

Zhao let out a violent growl, striking the elderly woman with the back of his hand. " The Avatar IS Here! It's said the Avatar's reveal is hailed by a pillar of brilliant light, one that goes beyond the bounds of the heavens. I witnessed such a thing coming from this little wasteland. If the Avatar is here, then they'd either be an ancient airbender...Or a young waterbender, and to my knowledge, the Fire Lord rid the world of the last southern waterbender five years ago...Then again, I have been proven wrong before, it's possible he missed a little rat, one that had been hidden by the larger vermin. "

The commander's eyes scanned across the horrified villagers, finding their way to the children, wearing a cruel smirk as he eyed them. " I'll say this one last time...Hand the Avatar to me...Or I'll incinerate the lot of you, starting with the brats! " Zhao thrust his fist forward, launching a ball of searing fire towards the helpless children.

" S-STOP! " Katara cried out, raising her arms just fast enough to call on the snow, using it to shield the children from a fiery demise. With her strength still lacking, Katara fell to her knees, panting, unable to move as the cruel commander made his way to her.

His hand came down, cupping the weakened girl's face, thoroughly examining her. " It seems I was right, there was a little rat hidden among the rest of these vermin, and she's the right age to have been there when the Fire Lord came. Since you're clearly in no condition to fight back, I'll make you a deal little girl. "

" G-get your damn hands...Off my...S-sister...bastard… " Sokka cried out, still reeling with pain.

" Your sister eh? Well then, allow me to offer your sister a deal. You come with me quietly, and we find out if you're the one I'm looking for or not. If you aren't then I'll personally bring you back home, I could have you imprisoned, but what's one little savage going to do that an entire army of savages couldn't. "

Katara found herself glaring at the man, her teeth grinding against each other. She had no choice, if she resisted, he'd kill everyone she cared about, and while she had no obligation to believe that he would actually spare them, it was better to think that he would.

" I...I'll...I'll do it… " She said, her voice laced with defeat.

" K-Katara! No! "

Zhao pulled the girl to her feet, turning to her brother, and lifting him up by the collar of his coat. " And just in case you get any ideas of changing your mind, we'll bring this as a little "incentive" Just to be safe. "

" No! Leave Sokka out of this! Just take me! " She pleaded a fruitless plea, being pushed along by one of the faceless soldiers, watching helplessly as her brother was dragged onto the same ship she was being "escorted" onto.

Turning back to the villagers one last time, Zhao flashed the cruelest smile possible. " Now, as I promised, I have what I came for, so the rest of you may return to whatever empty lives you led before we arrived. Hopefully We'll never meet again. "

With his prize loaded on board and placed securely in a cell below, Zhao gave the order to shove off, and stood on deck with his arms placed behind his back as the ship did so. With every second that passed, more distance was put between them and the slab of ice his prize had been found on.

" Commander Zhao, if I may ask, what makes you so certain that the girl is the Avatar? Other than her being a waterbender, there's nothing all that special about her. "

He glanced at his subordinate. " Think about it this way. Fire Lord Sozin eradicated the Air Nomads, there was no doubt that the Avatar was caught up in the carnage. But despite this, the cycle wouldn't end, it would merely skip over the element of air. So this damaged cycle continues for the next one hundred, with each Avatar becoming a casualty of war, unaware that they were in fact the only real hope for this world. "

" If that were the case, and the girl was in fact the Avatar, that would have meant the last one born was from the Fire Nation. "

" Exactly. " Zhao said, turning back to face the ocean. " For the past one hundred years, the Avatar has been under our noses time after time, and yet we never noticed. I believe it's destiny that after one hundred years of war, the very same year of Sozin's comet, that the next Avatar is revealed to us, to me! "

To say that Zhao was pleased with himself, would have been the understatement of a lifetime. In his eyes, he'd done the one thing that not even the Fire Lord could accomplish, he'd captured not only the Avatar, but also the last southern waterbender, effectively rendering them extinct.

" Now, instead of questioning me and giving me a reason to reprimand you, make yourself useful. I want a letter written to the Fire Lord, describing my accomplishment, and go ahead and throw in that I've found proof that the prince is indeed a traitor. "

" Right away s- "

" Commander Zhao! Sir! " Zhao's letter would have to be put on hold, as another soldier came running to the commander with urgency in his voice.

" What is it, and why exactly do you think it's so important that you have to interrupt me!? "

There had better been a good reason. Zhao had been known to occasionally execute soldiers for reasons that other high ranking officers would see as "petty" but in Zhao's eyes, it was weeding out the unworthy.

" Forgive me sir...It's just that, we've spotted prince Zuko's ship, sir! "

That had been the only thing that Zhao could have possibly been told that merited the same feeling that came from capturing the Avatar. After all, how many opportunities is one given to capture both the traitorous crown prince and the Avatar at the same time. This would be one chance that Zhao would not miss, even if it cost him his life.


End file.
